


Surrender

by DevilJesus



Series: Super Psycho Love [2]
Category: AB6IX, CIX, ONEUS, ONEWE, Wanna One
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Produce 101 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: His eyes widened and a smirk came to his face when he saw Geonhak. Maybe fate really was on his side. He slowed down and automatically checked his appearance in a passing window, he looked good.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Neko’s by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.Youngjo X Geonhak version
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: Super Psycho Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the 4th kpop generation version of my sisters 2/3rd kpop generation story:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1069227/super-psycho-love

Youngjo sighed as he made his way out of class, his best friend and roommate, Seoho was walking beside him. The other Alpha was also sighing and stretching as they walked. 

“Man, this year is so intense…” Seoho grumbled as he hauled his bag onto his shoulder. They were both in second year and studied Business and Economics as a course. It was intense and required a lot of hard work. 

“I know,” Youngjo mused. 

“I can’t even imagine what next year will be like.” Seoho chatted, he looked thoughtful as he spoke. “Shall we head to the cafeteria? I’m starving!” He announced with a grin. 

Youngjo shrugged. “Sure,” he was hungry himself after three hours of non stop lectures. They made their way out of the Business department and towards the main university where the cafeteria was located. 

As they walked by a small alcove, Youngjo frowned as he heard scuffling. He stopped and turned, he could see a group of four Alphas, they looked like they were squabbling about something. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Seoho asked as he noticed Youngjo had stopped. 

“It looks like a fight,” Youngjo answered.

Seoho blinked as he looked over at the group of Alphas. “Let’s keep out of it…” he mumbled, beginning to walk away. 

Youngjo nodded, about to follow after his friend when his eyes widened. He could see a blond head within the cluster of Alphas. “There’s a Neko in there!”

“What?” Seoho frowned. “Within all those Alpha’s?” He looked worried but Youngjo knew he didn’t want to get involved. 

“Let’s go!” Youngjo gestured to the group before making his way over, he could hear Seoho trying to call him back. 

“Yah! What are you guys doing?” Youngjo growled as he approached the four Alpha’s surrounding the blond head crouched down. Almost immediately whilst the Alphas’ attention was on Youngjo, the Neko stood and punched the largest Alpha in the jaw. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened at the action and he immediately looked over at the Neko, his eyes were dark and piercing as he glared at the Alpha’s surrounding him. 

“What the..?” One of the Alpha’s growled. 

“Stupid bitch!” One of the other Alpha’s approached the Neko threateningly. Youngjo quickly jumped into action, pulling the Alpha back and away from him. “Yah! Stay out of this pretty boy!” He spat at Youngjo. 

“You’re causing a scene!” Youngjo growled at the Alpha’s. They all turned to look at him but Youngjo’s attention was on the Neko. 

The said Neko growled darkly before he narrowed his gaze at Youngjo. “Why don’t you stay out of this,” he growled. His voice was deep, surprisingly so for a Neko. 

Youngjo was taken back by his aggressive tone. He blinked at the Neko with confusion. “What..?”

“I don’t need to be saved.” The Neko shot back. 

Youngjo didn’t know how to respond, he suddenly felt a surge of attraction spark through him as he looked back at the aggressive challenging Neko. He was different from the other Neko’s, strong, independent…

“You heard him, get lost.” One of the Alpha’s brought his attention back. 

Youngjo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You guys are idiots, fighting on campus.” He mused. “Do you have any idea how many cameras are around here?” His eyes looked around as he spoke, he could see three that were around them. 

One of the Alpha’s seemed to catch on and growled. “Whatever,” he looked back at the Neko and scoffed. “C’mon guys, this Alpha-wannabe isn’t worth our time.” 

The Neko’s anger flared again. “Like I’d ever want to be something as disgusting as you!” He moved after the Alpha’s threateningly as they began to walk away. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened and he quickly moved, he held the Neko by the arm and held him back. “Hey! Stop!” He growled, authority and dominance dripping in his voice. 

The Neko froze slightly before he turned his fury on Youngjo. “Let go of me!” He struggled and Youngjo had to dodge his legs as the Neko attempted to kick him. 

“Geonhak?”

Seoho’s voice made the Neko stop struggling, Youngjo let the Neko go and could see him looking at his friend with a sense of recognition. “Seoho-Hyung?” The Neko frowned. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Seoho asked the Neko, looking him up and down. 

The Neko, Geonhak, looked between the two Alpha’s before he grit his teeth, his eyes moved to the floor. “I have to go.”

Youngjo frowned as he watched the Neko walk away quickly, Seoho was just as confused. “What? Yah! Geonhak!” He called after the Neko but Geonhak kept walking, not looking back. Seoho sighed and gave Youngjo a confused expression. “What the hell just happened?”

“How do you know that Neko?” Youngjo asked curiously. 

Seoho sighed. “He’s a friend from childhood,” he answered. 

“Does he usually start fights with Alpha’s?” Youngjo asked as he straightened his uniform. 

Seoho shook his head. “He’s usually quiet.” He mused, scratching the back of his neck, he looked concerned for the Neko. 

“Well, what the hell was that?” Youngjo quipped. 

“I dunno…” Seoho replied. He sighed before glancing at Youngjo again. “Hyung, let’s go.”

Youngjo nodded as they made their way out of the alcove and back to the main campus, heading towards the cafeteria like they had initially planned. 

There was something about the Neko that had sparked interest in Youngjo. He found it intriguing. Normally, with his Alpha aura and his good looks, Neko’s queued to be with him; they fell at his feet, but Geonhak seemed like a challenge. 

A challenge Youngjo was willing to accept. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Youngjo bit his lip as he scrolled through his Instagram, he had tried to find Geonhak on social media but had come up empty. He wanted to know more about the Neko. 

Seoho sighed happily as he strolled out the bathroom, scrubbing at his hair with his towel. He moved to the bed beside Youngjo’s and climbed in. 

Youngjo looked over at the other Alpha curiously, Seoho said he knew Geonhak from childhood so logically he should know more about the Neko. Youngjo moved his attention back to his phone as he asked, “do you know what he studies?”

“Huh?” Seoho frowned, glancing over at him with confusion. 

“Geonhak,” Youngjo elaborated. 

Seoho raised a brow, the confusion still not leaving his expression. “Uhh, no? Should I?”

“I thought you were childhood friends?” Youngjo mused. 

Seoho was watching Youngjo closely, it made Youngjo look away from him again. “Why are you asking me anyway?” Seoho prodded. Youngjo remained silent, still browsing on his phone. He heard Seoho chuckle softly making him look to the younger Alpha. “Ah, you like him~”

Youngjo scoffed. “I don’t even know him.”

“But you want to! That’s why you’re asking me!” Seoho grinned, kneeling on his bed as he looked over at him. 

Youngjo smirked and rolled his eyes. “If you knew the answer, why did you ask me the question?”

Seoho chuckled softly before his expression suddenly turned serious. “Youngjo-Hyung,” Youngjo looked to him with a raised brow. “Geonhak is a bit different to the other Neko’s you’ve been interested in…”

Youngjo frowned. “And?” He prompted. 

“I’m just saying,” Seoho shrugged nonchalantly, laying back on his bed. “He’s not going to just fall in bed with you, just like that.”

Youngjo scoffed and shook his head. “I know that.”

Seoho glanced over at him again with an unconvinced look. “Okay…”

“Stop looking at me like that,” Youngjo sighed, he shook his head softly before pulling the duvet closer to himself. “I’m gonna sleep.” He heard Seoho bid him goodnight before the lamp was turned off. 

Youngjo sighed as he gazed at the ceiling, he felt a strange attraction to the stubborn Neko and didn’t even know why. He’d seen the Neko pick a fight with four Alphas and suddenly he wanted him? Youngjo chuckled softly to himself before turning, he’d have to put a lot of effort into this to make Geonhak his. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Youngjo smiled fondly as he looked over at Seoho. The younger Alpha was still asleep, his limbs spread out across his bed as he snored softly. Youngjo shook his head. 

It was 9am and they didn’t have a class till later, Youngjo had awoken to do a morning run. He stretched and locked the dorm door after him. He nodded his head courteously to some of the other Alpha’s in the common room before making his way out of the Alpha House. 

It was spring so the weather was just right, a cooling breeze hit his face as he began to jog, he could see other students making their way towards the university. 

His eyes widened and a smirk came to his face when he saw Geonhak. Maybe fate really was on his side. He slowed down and automatically checked his appearance in a passing window, he looked good. He had a plain white t-shirt on and black joggers, his black hair was sticking to his forehead slightly but he still looked just as handsome as he always did. 

Geonhak was heading into the main campus, he was looking at his phone. Youngjo noticed that thankfully he didn’t have any bruises on his face from his fight with the Alphas.

He approached the Neko cautiously. “Morning.” The Neko jumped slightly before turning wide confused eyes to Youngjo. 

Geonhak’s expression fell when he saw the Alpha, immediately he put up a defensive facade, his eyes narrowing. “What do you want?”

“I was just being polite,” Youngjo replied, a charming smile on his face. 

The Neko blinked back at him with confusion before he raised a brow and looked away, walking again. Youngjo sighed softly but followed after the Neko. “What are you doing this morning?”

“I have a class.” Geonhak replied harshly. 

Youngjo picked up his pace before stopping in front of the Neko, Geonhak’s eyes narrowed at him. “Can I walk you there?” Youngjo asked. 

The Neko blinked back at him, the frown not once leaving his face. “What?”

“To your class? Can I walk you?” Youngjo elaborated. 

The Neko’s eyes widened and he looked unsure for a second before his stone facade was back up. “Leave me alone.” He growled as he pushed past Youngjo. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened and, almost on instinct, he reached out for the Neko, holding his wrist softly, “wait.” Geonhak turned to him and Youngjo could see his facade fall slightly, he looked confused as Youngjo held his wrist. 

“Geonhakkie-Hyung!” A voice made the Neko quickly pull his hand away. Another Neko was approaching them, he looked younger and smaller. He glanced between them both before bowing his head politely at Youngjo. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Geonhak shook his head at his friend. “It’s fine, Dongju-yah.”

The younger Neko raised a brow slightly as he looked between them, he smiled at Youngjo. “Good morning,” he offered. 

“Good morning.” Youngjo replied back with a smile of his own, the Neko was cute. 

Dongju looked back at Geonhak before looking at Youngjo again. “Are you Geonhak-Hyung’s friend?” He asked softly. 

“No, he’s nobody.” Geonhak answered. Youngjo frowned at the Neko’s vicious words. He watched as Geonhak took hold of Dongju’s arm and began to walk away. “Let’s go.”

“Hyung..?” Dongju questioned but the elder Neko kept pulling him along, Dongju bowed his head to Youngjo shortly. 

Youngjo sighed heavily as he watched Geonhak pull his friend away, he did notice Geonhak look back at him before the two Neko’s disappeared into the university. Youngjo ran a hand through his hair and smirked. “This is gonna be a challenge...”

  
  
  
  


——-

  
  
  
  


Geonhak grit his teeth as he pulled Dongju along, the Alpha had taken him off guard. Youngjo was extremely handsome, he was charming, a typical Alpha. Geonhak shook his head, he didn’t need an Alpha. 

“Hyung?” Dongju pulled his arm away and frowned at Geonhak. “Who was that?”

Geonhak sighed. “It was no-one,” he answered lamely. 

The younger Neko scoffed. “Hyung, that was rude,” he scolded. “You shouldn’t have treated him like that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Geonhak replied, not looking at Dongju as he continued heading towards the cafeteria. He hoped the younger Neko hadn’t noticed the slight-

“Why do you sound nervous?” 

_ Shit _ . Geonhak turned to Dongju and frowned. “Yah! Are we getting some food or what?” He snapped unintentionally. 

“Okay,” Dongju replied, already used to the elder Neko’s outbursts. “I asked Hwanwoong-Hyung to get us a table.”

Geonhak nodded solemnly, they walked into the cafeteria and could see their friend sitting down. His blond head peeking up as he waved them over. 

“Morning!” Hwanwoong smiled, he looked between them both and raised a brow. “What happened?” Geonhak flinched at the younger's ability to read their expressions. 

“Geonhakkie-Hyung was with an Alpha this morning,” Dongju explained with a mischievous grin as he took a seat opposite Hwanwoong. 

Hwanwoong’s eyes widened. “What?!”

Geonhak growled shortly, sitting beside Dongju and glaring at him. “I was not! He’s a pain in the ass…” he mumbled. 

Hwanwoong was glancing between them as he tried to follow the conversation, he raised a brow as he looked at Geonhak seriously. “Wait, you? And an Alpha?” He asked to clarify. 

Geonhak groaned. “No, it’s not-“

“Well, who is he? What’s his name? How did you meet him?” Hwanwoong’s eyes were shining with interest as he bombarded Geonhak with questions that he didn’t even know how to answer. 

“Yah!” Geonhak growled. “Listen to me! There isn’t anything to say,” he insisted, seeing Hwanwoong look unconvinced. 

Dongju sighed softly beside him. “Hyung, he clearly has an interest in you.” He said with a soft smile on his pretty features. 

Geonhak blinked back at the younger Neko with confused eyes. “W-why would he..?”

“Hyung…” Dongju sighed. 

“Seriously? Hyung, you’re pretty and have a great personality!” Hwanwoong inputted, looking at Geonhak with a smile. 

“I’m not pretty,” Geonhak grumbled back, his blanket of self consciousness wrapping around him. “I’m not small, I’m not like you guys,” he said in a small voice. 

“Geonhak-Hyung, you need to stop putting yourself down,” Dongju said seriously. “Stop putting barriers up around yourself whenever there’s an Alpha involved.” 

“Let an Alpha like you,” Hwanwoong added. “Hell, make him work to get you!” He chuckled fondly. 

Geonhak was still unsure. “I don’t know…”

“Just think about it,” Dongju replied, patting Geonhak’s shoulder softly. 

They were in a comfortable silence until Geonhak looked up and could see Hwanwoong with a curious expression on his face. He looked over at the youngest Neko. “Dongju-ah,” the said Neko looked back at Hwanwoong. “Was he handsome?”

“Really handsome! Tall and mysterious,” Dongju explained with large interested eyes. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he looked between his two friends. “Y-yah!” He scolded watching them chuckle fondly. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag. “I’m going to class.”

The two younger Neko’s waved him off as he left the table. “See you later!”

Geonhak gnawed on his lip as he walked towards his department, his thoughts were all over. He didn’t know how to approach the situation, he’d always steered clear of Alpha’s; uninterested in them and avoiding them. He didn’t want to be owned, he was independent and wanted to stay that way. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Youngjo sighed as he made his way towards the main campus, he’d finished his self study and decided to head back to the dorms, no doubt Seoho had some food in. It’d been almost a week since he’d seen Geonhak, he was almost convinced the Neko were avoiding him. 

His eyes widened as he noticed a familiar Neko walking out the main university gates, it was the one Geonhak had been with the last time he’d seen him. Youngjo could see he was on his own, the Neko was carrying his books and looking at his phone. 

“Hey!” Youngjo called out. The Neko stopped and turned to him, he tilted his head curiously as Youngjo came closer. “I don’t know if you remember me-“

“You’re the Alpha Geonhak-Hyung was with the other morning.” The Neko replied with a smile. 

Youngjo nodded, he ran a hand through his hair as he wondered how to approach the subject. He wanted to know more about the Neko but so far he hadn’t been very successful. “Ah, yeah, about that-“

“You want to know more about him, right?” Dongju replied with a raised brow. 

Youngjo blinked. “Yeah?”

The Neko looked thoughtful before he grinned. “Great! I’ll make you a deal.” He offered. 

Youngjo frowned back at the Neko with confusion. “A deal?” He was curious as to how the Neko was going to play it out. 

“I’ll tell you what you want to know about Geonhakkie-Hyung,” he offered with a smile, “and you tell me what I want to know about your friend Seoho.”

Youngjo chuckled softly at that. “What? Seoho?” The Neko nodded swiftly but Youngjo could see a pretty blush on the Neko’s cheeks. Youngjo raised a brow curiously. “Isn’t he childhood friends with Geonhak?” He asked, confused as to why Dongju needed his help. 

Dongju rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna know more about Geonhak-Hyung or not?” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious glint in his eyes. 

“Woah, you’re a little devil,” Youngjo chuckled almost fondly at Dongju as the Neko just shrugged back and held out his hand. “Deal,” Youngjo said as he shook the Neko’s hand. 

“He studies Childcare and Education,” Dongju offered. 

Youngjo blinked at that. “Really?” He couldn’t imagine Geonhak doing such a stereotypical Neko course like that. 

Dongju nodded. “He really likes taking care of people,” he smiled fondly before he gave Youngjo a serious look. “So… what’s Seoho-shii’s favourite food?”

“Uhh,” Youngjo quickly thought about it, thinking about what the younger Alpha usually brought back to the Alpha House. “He likes pizza?” He mused. 

“Pizza?” Dongju repeated getting a nod back from Youngjo. The Neko looked thoughtful before he nodded. “Okay! Thank you Hyung! Here’s my Kakao! I have self study now but I’ll see you later!” He handed Youngjo a piece of paper with his number conveniently on it. 

“Yeah, okay…” Youngjo replied as the Neko bowed his head and walked away. He blinked at Dongju’s retreating back and chuckled, had he just sold his best friend out for information? 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


He returned to the dorm later that night and nodded to Seoho. The younger Alpha was tapping away on his phone but he looked up as Youngjo entered the room. 

“Hey,” he acknowledged. 

“Hey.” Youngjo replied, he threw his bag onto his bed before yawning, the younger Alpha looked over at him curiously. It made Youngjo raise a brow at him. “What?”

“Have you checked Instagram recently?” Seoho mused randomly. 

Youngjo frowned, he sat down on his bed and looked over at the younger Alpha. “Instagram?”

“Just check it,” Seoho replied. 

Youngjo frowned but pulled out his phone, he opened the app and tilted his head curiously when he saw the amount of notifications. He quickly tapped on the post and could see a picture of himself on ShinShin University’s Instagram page. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked, the picture looked like it was taken without his knowledge as he was walking somewhere. 

  
  
  


He smirked slightly. He looked good. 

“It’s a competition,” Seoho explained. Youngjo looked over at him and could see the almost teasing smile on his friend's face. “A Moon and Sun competition…”

Youngjo’s eyes widened. “Shit…” he knew where it had all come from. The Moon and Sun competition was popular in Thailand where students vote for their favourite Alpha and Neko. Unfortunately for Youngjo, his Umma was Thai and had brought the competition with him when he was a student at ShinShin. 

“To be fair, you look like you’re way ahead of the other Alpha’s,” Seoho commented as he tapped away on his phone. 

Youngjo couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on his face, he was confident in his looks. His thoughts immediately turned to Geonhak, did the Neko know about the competition? Did he think Youngjo was attractive? Youngjo growled to himself, of course the Neko would think he’s attractive, how could he not?

“Are you being self confident again?” Seoho sighed with a chuckle. 

Youngjo raised a brow at him. “Yah!” He scolded. 

Seoho shrugged. “I can see it on your smug face, Hyung.” He said matter of factly. 

Youngjo just scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Youngjo checked his reflection in the closest mirror for the nth time. He was standing inside the Education department building, it was all completely foreign to him and he wasn’t surprised to see mainly Neko’s around. He smirked as he noticed most of them turning their gazes to him. 

He’d walked through the corridors until he came to a lecture room with lots of students inside. He hoped that Geonhak was actually inside. 

As it reached the hour, Youngjo could hear movement from the room, he quickly checked his reflection again making sure that every dark hair was in its place and his signature charming smile was on his lips. He even tugged his shirt buttons open to tease his strong collarbones, his tie forgotten in his bag. 

He could hear small snippets of conversations as the students made their way out. His eyes were immediately fixed on Geonhak, he was internally grateful that the Neko was in the class, after all; he’d already waited outside three classes and come up empty. 

He leaned against the doorframe and smirked as the Neko approached him. “Hey,” he said softly. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened as he saw the Alpha standing there, the Neko was with another student who looked Youngjo up and down. 

“What the hell..?” Geonhak growled softly. 

Youngjo smiled. “Are you busy?” He asked. 

Geonhak growled again. “Whether I am or not isn’t your business,” he shot back, his ever so present shield up protectively. 

“Geonhak-ah!” The Neko beside him scolded. “Don’t be so rude,” he added as he gave Youngjo an interested smile. 

Geonhak rolled his eyes slightly. “It’s none of your business, Minki-Hyung.” He replied to the elder Neko. 

Minki scoffed before he crossed his arms over his chest and gestured to Youngjo. “I know but he’s clearly been waiting a while,” he mused. 

Youngjo didn’t take his gaze off Geonhak as he moved off the doorframe and towards the Neko. “Geonhak-ah, please?” He said gently, not wanting the Neko to just walk off. 

Geonhak sighed. “Fine.” He grumbled, his eyes finally meeting Youngjo’s for a second before he looked away again. “But, I’m going to the library,” he informed Youngjo with a growl. 

Youngjo shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s fine, I have time.” 

“Whatever.” Geonhak rolled his eyes, he turned to the other Neko and bowed his head shortly. “I’ll see you later, Minki-Hyung.”

The other Neko just waved him off, his eyes still looking at Youngjo curiously. “Yeah…”

Geonhak began to walk and Youngjo quickly moved to walk beside him. The Neko didn’t glance his way and kept his eyes forwards. 

They reached the library and Youngjo was surprised to see it was rather busy. Geonhak walked through the library and towards the back where there were more tables lined up. He sat down and gestured for Youngjo to sit opposite him which the Alpha gladly did. 

After almost an hour of Youngjo feigning to read a book, he sighed heavily. Geonhak hadn’t looked up from his work once. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” Youngjo asked suddenly. 

The Neko frowned before he looked up at Youngjo, finally looking at him. “Why do I have to? I’m working and you’re just following me,” he shot back with a growl. 

Youngjo bit his lip, he did noticed the Neko’s eyes following the action. It made Youngjo smirk, maybe his presence was affecting the stone cold Neko. “Do I make you nervous?” Youngjo made sure his voice was dripping with seduction as he spoke, soft and velvety as he watched the Neko’s expression carefully. Geonhak quickly looked away and kept his eyes on his book. He didn’t look up but Youngjo could see a soft blush on his cheeks. 

Youngjo smiled. He racked his thoughts to find something to talk about. “Do you enjoy your course?”

The Neko sighed. “Yes.” He answered shortly. 

Youngjo bit his lip at the Neko’s short reply, he wanted to get to know Geonhak but the Neko was making it extremely difficult. “I just wouldn’t have thought you would be in a department like that.” Youngjo commented off handedly. 

The Neko growled before he looked up at Youngjo, a deep frown set on his face. “And why not?” He grumbled. “Cos I’m not the same as the other Neko’s?” He demanded. Youngjo was surprised by his sudden reaction, he looked unconfident and self conscious. “Well?”

“Geonhak-ah, that’s not it at all.” Youngjo reassured him with a short bow of his head in apology. 

“Then why?” The Neko demanded. 

Youngjo sighed. “When I first met you, you were attacking four Alpha’s.” He recalled seeing Geonhak bite his bottom lip. “Your actions were pretty reckless to say the least.”

The Neko scoffed. “They started it.”

“How?” Youngjo urged, at least they were talking now. 

Geonhak put down his pen before running a hand through his blond hair. “My friend Hwanwoong was being harassed by one of them, I stood up to them and they didn’t like it.”

Youngjo chuckled softly, making the Neko raise a brow at him. “You’re quite stubborn, right?”

Geonhak blinked back at him before shaking his head. “Whatever.” He picked his pen up and began to work again. 

“I mean, you don’t give up,” Youngjo clarified. He could see the Neko’s pen had stopped, he looked back up at Youngjo with curious eyes. 

“It’s getting late, I should head back to the dorms.” Geonhak announced suddenly before he began to pack away his books and worksheets. 

Youngjo tucked his own work back in his bag, “I’ll walk with you.” He suggested. 

Geonhak shrugged. “Do whatever you want, I don’t care,” he grumbled as he moved off the table and began to walk towards the exit of the library. 

Youngjo quickly moved after him and began to walk beside him, he noticed Geonhak’s eyes flicker to him as they walked. 

They reached the on campus dorms quicker than Youngjo expected. The Neko looked over at him briefly before bowing his head shortly and turning towards the Neko House. 

Youngjo racked his brain to try and think of something to say, he wanted to be with the Neko longer. “You know, there’s a party on Saturday night at Ong Seungwu’s apartment…” Youngjo found himself saying. 

The Neko turned around again. “I’m going,” he replied. 

“Really? Great!” Youngjo smiled. “I guess I’ll see you there,” he added awkwardly, flinching at his own words and how he wasn’t able to act like his usual confident flirty self around Geonhak. 

Geonhak just shrugged before he bowed his head shortly and headed up the entrance to the on campus Neko House. 

Youngjo sighed as he watched the Neko go, he knew that Geonhak was going to be a lot of work but he hadn’t expected it to be this hard…

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Geonhak lifted his head from where he was reading on his bed as he heard the dorm room door unlock. It was almost 9pm. His roommate, Youngmin, entered the room with a soft content smile on his face. He and Youngmin had been roommates in their first year too and had become good friends. They shared the same views on Alpha’s, at least they did before Youngmin became involved with one recently. Geonhak was able to read the elders' expressions easily. Geonhak raised a brow at the elder Neko. “You’re late.” He observed. 

“I was out...” Youngmin replied off handedly, he was smiling to himself. 

His expression made Geonhak chuckle. “Really~” he teased. “With who..?” He pondered, recently he’d noticed a change in the elder, he seemed to be more interested in Alpha’s than he was before. 

Youngmin’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to him. “Yah!” He scolded playfully. 

Geonhak laughed heartily and closed his workbook. “I’m only teasing, Hyung.” He replied playfully, still watching Youngmin closely.

The elder Neko sighed softly and shook his head. “I’m gonna shower,” he announced. 

Geonhak nodded, watching the elder move into the bathroom. He sighed heavily before his thoughts came back to a certain Alpha. He couldn’t work Youngjo out, did the Alpha actually like him or was it because Geonhak was different and more challenging..? 

He sighed heavily, the last thing he wanted was to let his guard down around the Alpha only to find out he was just as bad as the others. He didn’t want Youngjo to be like the typical Alpha, possessive, narcissistic and domineering. 

His phone buzzed beside him and he glanced at it, seeing a message from Hwanwoong. 

**Hwanwoonggie 🦥**

21:17

_ Hyung! There’s a competition on Instagram for the best looking Alpha and Neko! Vote for Hyungu-Hyung! He’s up high! See you at lunch tomorrow!! 🤗🤗🤗 _

Geonhak raised a brow slightly. Hyungu was a friend Geonhak had known for a long time, their parents were very close. He opened his app and could see the university’s official page. There were photos of different Neko’s and Alphas, all were either second or third years. Geonhak smiled as he saw his Alpha friend, he liked Hyungu’s picture before scrolling through the others.

  
  


His eyes widened when he saw another familiar Alpha. 

_ Youngjo _ . 

The Alpha looked good, hell Geonhak hated to admit it but the Alpha really was attractive. Curiosity got the better of him and he tapped on the picture, below he could see the comments most, he could only describe them as thirst comments, were from Neko’s and more jealous comments were from Alpha’s. 

Geonhak bit his lip before shaking his head and locking his phone. He didn’t know what to do, the Alpha seemed to constantly want his attention. Geonhak had never been pursued before, he didn’t know how to act or what to do. He did know that Hwanwoong was right, he was going to make Youngjo work for him. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


After observing the Neko for almost a week, Youngjo had come to the conclusion that Geonhak was just naturally shy and socially awkward. The Neko tended to not keep eye contact and avoided speaking if he had to. Youngjo couldn’t help but wonder if it were because of his deep voice, it wasn’t exactly natural for a Neko but Youngjo found it attractive. It gave Geonhak a character, a charm. 

“Where does all this pizza keep coming from?” Seoho’s voice came from opposite him. They were currently sitting in the cafeteria on their lunch break. 

“Huh?” Youngjo prompted, looking at the younger Alpha. 

Seoho looked confused and bewildered. “Every time we sit in the cafeteria a slice of pizza ends up on our table!” He said. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened. “A-Ah, I dunno.” He internally chuckled at Dongju’s attempt to charm his best friend. “I thought you liked pizza?” Youngjo asked. 

Seoho just rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Anyway, how's your wooing of Geonhak going?”

“ _ Wooing _ ? Really?” Youngjo chuckled as he shook his head. 

Seoho shrugged. “Isn’t that what you’re trying to do?” He commented, reaching for the slice of pizza and digging into it happily. 

Youngjo sighed. “I like him,” he admitted seeing Seoho look back at him with large eyes. “He’s just so stubborn…” he added as an afterthought. After all, it was the truth. 

“Yeah,” Seoho nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know what to do to make him like me,” Youngjo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. “Hell, I don’t know what to do to make him notice me!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s noticed you, Hyung.” Seoho mused, making Youngjo frown at him. The younger Alpha gestured to something behind Youngjo, he turned and could see Geonhak sitting in the cafeteria as well. The Neko’s eyes widened as he realised Youngjo had caught him staring. His hair was glowing softly and Youngjo could see his friends teasing him. 

“He’s so cute…” Youngjo chuckled. 

Seoho laughed softly too. “Just give him time, I’m sure he’ll come around.” He mused. 

“I hope so…”

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Geonhak groaned as he stretched in his seat, the lectures and workload were getting more heinous. He glanced at Minki beside him and could see the elder Neko had fallen asleep on the desk. Geonhak chuckled and shook his head before standing up. He packed away his things and headed to the door. 

He froze however when he saw the familiar Alpha standing outside his classroom, leaning casually against the doorframe. He sighed. “Why are you here again?” He demanded. 

Youngjo smiled handsomely at him. “My classes finished and I thought we could do something?” He suggested with a hopeful expression. 

Geonhak raised a brow. “Do something?”

The Alpha smiled, taking Geonhak’s words as a confirmation that he may be interested. “Yeah,” he moved closer, making Geonhak’s eyes widen. “I really wanna get to know you, Geonhak-ah,” his voice was low, seductive. 

Geonhak felt himself tremble slightly at the sheer force of Youngjo’s Alpha presence. He tightened his hold on his bag and stealthily moved around the Alpha. “I-I have some work to do,” he cursed internally at his stutter. 

He felt Youngjo’s warm hand reach for his wrist, gripping it tightly but not enough to cause Geonhak to see it as a threat. “Please?” Youngjo said softly, his large eyes sparkling as Geonhak looked at him. 

Geonhak growled. “Fine.” He mumbled, pulling his hand away from the Alpha. “There’s a cafe just off campus, we can grab something there whilst I work.” 

The Alpha looked almost triumphant as he smiled charmingly. “I’d like that,” he said with confidence. 

Geonhak nodded and gestured for the Alpha to follow him. Youngjo was quickly in step with him. Geonhak couldn’t help but admire the Alpha’s confidence, it was something he’d always struggled with and to see the Alpha practically flaunting it made Geonhak’s interest spike. 

He shook his head softly. He wasn’t going to fall that easily. 

Geonhak led them past the main campus and outside, Youngjo raised a brow but didn’t comment. 

They walked down the path away from the university and stopped at a cafe. The Chestnut Cafe. It was draped in branches from the trees above and was cosy, Geonhak and his friends came here all the time. 

“This place is really pretty,” Youngjo commented. 

Geonhak was suddenly aware of how romantic the cafe could look, he did usually see other students inside, mostly couples. He growled to himself and shook his head of his thoughts, this wasn’t a date! 

“Geonhak-ah?” Youngjo prompted. 

The Neko just nodded his head, “let’s go inside,” he said shortly before moving towards the entrance. He opened the door and stepped inside, Youngjo close behind him. 

Geonhak smiled as he saw one of his friends, he waved to the Alpha. 

“Geonhak-hyung,” the Alpha approached him with a friendly smile. 

“Ah, Hyungu-yah,” Geonhak replied. Hyungu was another one of his friends from childhood, he was also friends with Hwanwoong and Dongju. 

He noticed Hyungu’s gaze move to the other Alpha. “Is this your friend Hwanwoonggie was telling us about?”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “What!? Y-yah! No!” His hair was glowing and he could feel his cheeks heat up, Youngjo was just smiling at him whilst Hyungu gave him a confused expression. 

“Okay..?” Hyungu mused. 

Geonhak sighed. “Can we just order please,” he asked, wanting the floor to open up and take him down. 

“Sure,” Hyungu smiled handsomely. “What can I get you guys?”

  
  


~

  
  
  


Geonhak sighed as he sipped at his drink, he could feel Youngjo’s gaze on him as he worked but he refused to look up. 

“Geonhak-ah,” the Alpha spoke suddenly. 

Geonhak sighed. “What?” He didn’t look up even as he spoke. The Alpha was silent for a while making Geonhak frown, he looked up and could see Youngjo gazing at him. His large dark eyes felt like they were almost pulling Geonhak in. 

“I want your eyes on me.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened at Youngjo’s words. “W-what?” He felt his cheeks flush and his hair glow gently again. 

Youngjo bit his lip, his eyes searching Geonhak’s expression. “I want you to smile at me,” he added. 

Geonhak blinked back at the Alpha, he could feel himself falling, falling for the Alpha’s charms. He shook his head and quickly looked back down at his book. “I-I’m busy,” he said lamely. He wouldn’t fall! He had to stand his ground! He wasn’t an easy target for the Alpha’s game. 

Youngjo’s hand carefully came to rest on top of his own making Geonhak look back at him. “Geonhak-ah, I-”

“Youngjo-Hyung!”

Geonhak quickly pulled his hand away as two Alpha’s approached their table. Youngjo smiled up at them and bowed his head politely. “Seungwu-yah, Daniel-ah,” he smiled. 

Geonhak tried to keep the attention off of himself and just continued working as the Alpha’s spoke. 

“Hey, I hope you’re coming on Saturday night,” Seungwu chuckled, Geonhak could see him clap Youngjo on the shoulder. 

Youngjo smiled back. “Of course,” he replied. 

Geonhak flinched as he saw Seungwu’s attention suddenly fall on him. He bowed his head at Geonhak politely even though Geonhak had his head hung low. “Ah, Sorry I didn’t realise you have a mate now,” Seungwu said to Youngjo with a chuckle. 

Geonhak growled as he lifted his head and met the Alpha’s gaze. “I am not his mate,” he retorted with a glare. He ignored Youngjo’s almost hurt expression as he said that, is that what the Alpha thought this was? That suddenly they were mates now? 

“Kim Geonhak?” Daniel said with curiosity. 

“Ah, my bad,” Seungwu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he glanced between them both, “but you guys do look good together,” he commented. 

“Did you have something to say?” Geonhak growled in agitation, hoping that the Alpha’s would just stop talking. 

Seungwu and Daniel looked to each other before the elder gave Geonhak a raised brow, his attention going back to Youngjo. “Youngjo-Hyung, your rank keeps going up in that competition!”

Geonhak frowned slightly at that.  _ Competition _ ? Youngjo looked slightly awkward as he smiled tightly at the other Alpha’s. “Ah, yeah…”

“A lot of the business department is high up!” Daniel commented, his eye smile present as he chuckled. 

Youngjo bowed his head softly. “Thanks.”

“Two ice americano’s!” Hyungu’s voice called from the counter. 

The two Alpha’s glanced over at the counter. “Oh, that’s us!” Seungwu grinned, he gave a brief look to Geonhak before he smiled at Youngjo. “See you on Saturday, yeah?”

“Of course,” Youngjo grinned back, his confidence back. 

“You’re invited too, Geonhak-shii,” Daniel added softly, his gaze wary as he looked to Geonhak. He just nodded shortly back, not lifting his head up from his work. “We better go,” he heard Daniel say before they walked away. 

Geonhak sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the Alpha. Youngjo noticed immediately that he looked annoyed. “Sorry about tha-“

“What competition?” Geonhak cut the Alpha off, he didn’t need him to apologise. 

Youngjo blinked at him curiously before he seemed to recall what Geonhak meant. “Ah, it’s on Instagram, just to vote for the best looking Alpha and Neko.”

“Wow… sounds interesting,” Geonhak replied with an uninterested expression on his face, the Alpha must be talking about what Hwanwoong had told him about. Geonhak glanced briefly over at Hyungu, knowing that the Alpha was also in the competition and that Geonhak had already voted for him. 

“More like embarrassing.” Youngjo said under his breath, almost like he hadn’t expected Geonhak to hear him. 

“What?” Geonhak prompted. 

Youngjo smiled softly at him, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “My Umma was the one who brought the competition to the university.” He explained. “It’s a Thai thing,” he added. 

Geonhak blinked in interest at the sudden new information. “Your Umma is Thai?”

“Yeah,” Youngjo nodded, he was smiling fondly. “What about you?”

Geonhak shrugged. “My Appa is American, but he speaks to us in Korean.” He replied, a smile appearing on his lips as he thought of back home with his family. 

“And your Umma..?” Youngjo prompted, his eyes sparkling as he took in all the new information about Geonhak. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but smile back. “Korean but lived in Canada,” he explained. 

“So, they speak English to each other?” Youngjo asked, he seemed genuinely interested in Geonhak and his family, it made Geonhak feel warm and relaxed. 

“Sometimes,” he replied with a shrug. 

Youngjo nodded, he looked thoughtful for a second before he asked, “do you have siblings?”

Geonhak realised he hadn’t looked away from the Alpha the whole time they’d spoken and found that he actually didn’t mind looking at the Alpha. Youngjo was handsome and charming, a perfect Alpha… Geonhak’s eyes widened at his own thoughts and he quickly cleared his throat before answering Youngjo’s question. “I have five younger Neko’s.” 

He watched as the Alpha’s eyes widened. “You’re all Neko’s?” Youngjo mused. “Wow, that’s pretty unique,” he added with a look of interest. 

“I guess..?” Geonhak shrugged, he never really thought about it. “What about you?” He found himself asking, more intrigued by the Alpha than he thought he would be. 

Youngjo smiled. “I have three Neko’s and two Alpha’s, one of the Neko’s is my twin,” he informed with a content expression. 

Geonhak tilted his head at that. “A twin?”

The Alpha nodded. “Yeah, he studies at ShinShin too,” he replied with a chuckle. 

“Really?” Geonhak gave the Alpha a curious frown, trying to picture someone that would maybe be Youngjo’s twin. “What department?”

“Performing Arts,” Youngjo replied. “His name is Youngmin.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Y-youngmin?!” He repeated, completely unexpecting his roommate's name to come out of Youngjo’s lips. 

“Yeah..?” Youngjo raised his brow at Geonhak’s sudden outburst. 

Geonhak sighed. “He’s my roommate…” he informed, watching as the Alpha’s eyes widened. 

“What?!” Youngjo mused. “Really?” Geonhak nodded. “Woah, who would’ve thought,” he chuckled softly. 

Geonhak chuckled with the Alpha, now he was really looking at Youngjo he could see the resemblance with his roommate. Geonhak shook his head with a chuckle and took a sip of his drink.

“You should smile more,” Youngjo’s voice made him look up to the Alpha again. He was gazing at him with a soft smirk playing on his face. “You look beautiful.”

Geonhak’s cheeks immediately flushed and his hair began to glow softly, he heard Youngjo chuckle softly opposite him. Geonhak quickly began to pack his books away. “I-I should head back,” he mused as he stood. 

The Alpha stood up too. “I’ll walk you back.”

Geonhak really wanted to tell the Alpha no but something stopped him from rejecting Youngjo. He’d enjoyed the Alpha’s company, and liked to hear him laugh. 

“Let’s go then,” Geonhak said as he headed towards the exit, he waved and bowed his head to Hyungu before making his way out. 

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


Youngjo watched the Neko as they walked side by side back to the campus dorms. Geonhak’s hold on his books was tight and Youngjo couldn’t help but wonder if the Neko was nervous. “So…” he began, they were approaching the dorms. Geonhak turned to him. “Ong’s party, you’re going, right?”

“I already told you I was.” Geonhak replied with a sigh. 

“Great!” Youngjo replied lamely, he growled to himself; why wasn’t he confident? Usually he could charm Neko’s easily. He took a deep breath before smiling at Geonhak, the Neko still had his head down but Youngjo hoped the younger would gaze at him after his request. “Can I kiss you?”

The Neko’s eyes snapped up to his face, Geonhak’s cheeks were pretty pink and he looked like a trapped wild animal. “H-huh?”

“Geonhak-ah, I want to kiss you.” Youngjo admitted, he wasn’t going to hide it from the Neko. He was attracted to him and wanted him. 

Geonhak’s gaze lowered and Youngjo could see his ever so present shield appearing again. “I have to go,” he said softly, not looking back at Youngjo. 

Youngjo growled softly before manoeuvring himself in front of the Neko. Geonhak stopped and looked up at him with a frown. “Youngjo-Hyung.” Youngjo automatically felt a rush of heat run through him at the familiarity in Geonhak’s words. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you.” Youngjo admitted, watching as Geonhak’s shyness shone. “I like you, I want to make you happy.”

The Neko looked unsure. “I-I’m not sure,” he said softly, looking at Youngjo with conflicting eyes. “We barely know each other. I don’t understand any of this,” he admitted. 

Youngjo smiled softly before taking a step closer to the Neko. He gently raised his hand and cupped Geonhak’s face. “You don’t have to understand,” he spoke softly. “Just let me take care of you, let us get to know each other.”

Geonhak’s eyes were shimmering in the early evening light, his expression spoke words to Youngjo. He was afraid. Afraid to allow someone to see him weak. 

“I have to go.” Geonhak said softly, he pulled his face away from Youngjo’s grasp. 

“Geonhak-ah…” Youngjo tried only for his own eyes to widen when the Neko stepped towards him. 

Geonhak moved slowly and carefully before he gave Youngjo’s cheek a soft kiss. “Goodnight, Hyung.” He smiled shyly before quickly retreating into the Neko House. 

Youngjo couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he walked towards the Alpha House. He ignored the other Alpha’s in the common room and headed straight for his room. His chest was fluttering, he’d never felt this way about a Neko before. 

He opened his dorm door and could see Seoho coming out of the bathroom. The younger Alpha looked over at him with a raised brow. “Why do you look so happy?”

Youngjo chuckled. “He kissed me.”

Seoho’s eyes widened and he quickly sat down on his bed. “Wait. What?” He cried, confusion written over his face as he watched Youngjo move about the dorm. “Geonhak actively kissed you?!”

Youngjo nodded back. 

Seoho looked impressed. “Woah, maybe you really are good…” he chuckled. 

Youngjo sighed. “He’s different,” he admitted. He’d never put so much effort into gaining the Neko’s attention. Usually it was just second nature for him. 

“How so?” Seoho mused. 

Youngjo bit his lip before sitting on his own bed, facing the younger Alpha. “I’ve never felt this way before…” he admitted, he was truly serious. There was something about Geonhak that made Youngjo want to try harder, make the Neko fall for him. 

Seoho’s eyes widened before he sniggered teasingly. “Maybe you’re in love~” 

Youngjo chuckled, pushing the younger Alpha playfully before his thoughts went back to the shy blushing Neko. “Maybe…”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Geonhak felt his heart race as he thought of the Alpha, thankfully when he had returned Youngmin hadn’t got back from his date so he hadn’t seen Geonhak’s embarrassed face as he’d fled straight to the dorm room. 

He still couldn’t believe they were actually twins. Geonhak looked over at the elder Neko and could see him smiling at his phone. “You’re smiling at your screen again,” Geonhak commented. 

Youngmin’s head came up and he glanced over at Geonhak. “Sorry,” he shrugged with a smile. 

Geonhak was watching Youngmin closely, he sat at the small table in their apartment; facing the elder Neko as he observed him. “So you’ve finally given in to an Alpha,” he said softly. 

The elder put his phone down before facing Geonhak. “Donghyun is different, he doesn’t use being an Alpha as an advantage.”

Geonhak raised a brow at that, him and Youngmin had always gotten on well as they both had the same view on Alpha’s. It seemed Donghyun was slowly changing Youngmin’s view like Youngjo was for Geonhak. “As long as you’re happy,” he shrugged. 

“Thanks Geonhak-ah.” Youngmin smiled back at him. 

Geonhak waved him off before looking back down at his book. He’d been on the same page for the past ten minutes. His thoughts were elsewhere, he wondered why Youngmin had never mentioned having a twin. Another thought suddenly came to him. “Have you voted for him yet?” He asked the elder. 

Geonhak’s question made Youngmin frown with confusion. “Voted?” He repeated. 

“That Instagram poll.” Geonhak elaborated, he knew that the elder knew of it. Geonhak also knew that Youngmin’s Alpha was pretty popular on campus and was receiving a lot of votes. 

“Ah,” Youngmin acknowledged. “Not yet…”

Geonhak raised a brow playfully. “Don’t you think your own Alpha is the most handsome?” He teased. 

“Yah!” Youngmin scolded. “I just haven’t had the chance yet.”

“Whatever you say Hyung.” Geonhak chuckled with a shrug, it was so easy to tease the elder Neko. He wasn’t like his twin, Youngjo seemed very incontrol. Geonhak couldn’t decipher how someone could be that self confident. 

He heard Youngmin’s phone vibrate and looked over to see the elder smiling at his phone again. Geonhak chuckled fondly. 

“Shut up~” Youngmin whined only for them both to burst out in laughter. Geonhak enjoyed the elders company, and right now he needed a distraction from his confused thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos, please


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you coming with me to Ong’s party or not?”

Geonhak sighed, Youngmin was calling out to him as he was getting ready to go. “I might...” Geonhak replied. 

“Geonhak-ah~” Youngmin whined as he looked at his reflection for the nth time.

Geonhak was still debating if he should go or not, he’d tried to avoid Youngjo after he’d kissed him on the cheek that night. He didn't even know what had come over him, it just felt right. The Alpha was putting in so much effort to get to know him and to spend time with him, it made Geonhak feel different. But different in a good way. 

Youngmin suddenly approached him, “this might be an opportunity to find an Alpha,” he suggested. 

Geonhak scoffed. “I don’t need an Alpha.” He replied, although his thoughts immediately went to Youngjo. He quickly shook his head. 

“If you say so…” Youngmin shrugged. 

Geonhak looked over at him curiously. “Are you going with Donghyun?” He asked, the elder Neko had become more involved with the handsome Alpha, Geonhak could read his expressions easily. 

Youngmin nodded. “Yeah, I’m meeting him there.” 

Geonhak bit his lip. “Will you come back here?” He mused. 

Youngmin frowned slightly at that. He looked back over at Geonhak and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Geonhak sighed. He stood and approached the elder Neko, looking at him seriously. “I can see it in your expression Hyung,” he spoke honestly. “You’re desperate. You want him.”

Youngmin’s eyes widened and he pushed Geonhak away. “Y-yah!” He scolded. 

Geonhak smirked. “Admit it!” He teased, watching Youngmin’s embarrassment increase. 

“T-there’s nothing to say!” Youngmin shot back, running a hand through his styled hair. 

“Hyung,” Geonhak treaded carefully, he knew the elder would be thinking things through in his head. Hell, he was just like Geonhak. 

“Are you coming now or not?” Youngmin shot back, cutting Geonhak off before he could say anything. 

Geonhak shrugged. “I guess so…”

“Well hurry up and get changed!” Youngmin badgered, getting a hoodie thrown in his face in retaliation as Geonhak stood from his bed and made his way past, chuckling as he made his way into the bathroom. 

Geonhak looked at his reflection and began to style his hair, he brushed it to one side so it was falling slightly into his left eye. He added some cheeky eyeliner and smiled at his reflection. He looked over at the clothes that he’d put on the bathroom side earlier. He always had the intention of going out. He quickly pulled the clothes on, black jeans and a striped jumper. 

“Geonhak-ah! Let’s go!” He heard Youngmin call restlessly.

“Okay!” Geonhak bellowed back from inside the bathroom, looking over his appearance once more before walking out and towards Youngmin. He had to face Youngjo tonight, but at least with some alcohol in him his confidence might be boosted...

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


They walked down the familiar street to Seongwu’s apartment. The Alpha was known for parties and thankfully Youngmin knew where he lived, the elder Neko was more friendly with Ong and his crew than Geonhak was. 

“These apartments are pretty expensive,” Geonhak mused as he looked at the large buildings. Youngmin nodded in agreement beside him. 

Just before the apartment, they could see a group of people standing outside. Youngmin’s demeanour changed and he flushed as he looked over at them. Geonhak recognised them and could see Donghyun standing with them. The Alpha noticed them straight away and headed over. 

“Hyung!” Donghyun called as he made his way over, Geonhak gave him a scrutinizing look; the Alpha definitely came from a wealthy family. 

“Donghyun-ah,” Youngmin smiled at the Alpha, Donghyun glanced at Geonhak curiously prompting Youngmin to introduce him. “Ah this is Geonhak, my roommate.”

Donghyun smiled at Geonhak and bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you.”

“You too, I’ve heard all about you,” Geonhak replied with a playful smirk at Youngmin, the elders eyes widened. Geonhak chuckled fondly, he loved teasing Youngmin. 

“Yah!” Youngmin growled back at him. 

The Alpha raised a brow slightly. “Really~?” He prompted. 

Youngmin’s eyes were wide and Geonhak chuckled at his awkwardness before he heard the elder Neko say, “Geonhak! Isn’t that Hwanwoong over there?”

Geonhak took his hint and nodded. “I’ll see you guys later.” He said with a polite bow of his head. 

“Have a good night,” Donghyun commented politely. 

Geonhak chuckled. “You too.” He looked back at Youngmin with a meaningful expression before making his way over to where Hwanwoong was standing. 

“Ah! Geonhak-Hyung!” Hwanwoong smiled as he waved the elder Neko over. 

“Hey,” Geonhak smiled at him before looking over at Dongju. He looked at his friends and couldn’t help but think how good they both looked. They were sure to turn some Alpha, and maybe even Neko, heads. 

Dongju smiled at him, he had his arms crossed over his chest. “We wondered when you were going to get here,” he said softly. 

Hwanwoong smiled. “Shall we head in?” He suggested getting a nod back from them. 

Geonhak smiled awkwardly at Seongwu as the Alpha was stood at the door inviting people inside, Hwanwoong did most of the talking for them as he knew Seongwu more. The Alpha had a Neko beside him, Park Jihoon. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but raise a brow as he saw Seongwu’s arm around Jihoon almost protectively. It made Geonhak frown _ , was Seongwu worried about Jihoon walking away? Or was it his Alpha instincts that made him possessive of the Neko?  _

_ Did Youngjo feel possessive over him _ ..? He quickly shook his head at his thoughts. 

“There’s Giwook and Dongmyeong.” Hwanwoong announced as they made their way into the apartment, Geonhak could see the two other Neko’s stood waving them over. 

“Hey guys!” Dongmyeong grinned, he pulled his twin into a hug and looked over them all. “You all look stunning!”

“Thank you!” Hwanwoong said with a chuckle. 

Dongmyeong waved for them to sit down which they all did. “We got you some drinks~!” He cheered as he motioned to the cups on the table. 

Geonhak raised a brow at the younger Neko. “How many have you had?” He said with a chuckle. 

“Enough~!” Dongmyeong answered with a cheer. 

Geonhak just shrugged and took the offered cup, he found himself scanning the room for the familiar Alpha but was unable to see him. He growled at himself, why was he disappointed? He didn’t come here just to see Youngjo! 

At some point in the night, Dongmyeong had made his way towards another student named Daehwi and they were currently doing shots in the kitchen. Giwook had been dragged off by his mate, Hyungu. 

Geonhak frowned slightly as he looked around, “where did Dongju go?” He observed with a worried expression. 

Hwanwoong looked unfazed as he shrugged. “Who knows?”

As he scanned the room to try and locate his friend, Geonhak’s gaze immediately zoomed in on a familiar Alpha.  _ When had he even got here? _ Youngjo was standing against a wall, a bottle in his hand and three Neko’s surrounding him, he had his signature confident playful smirk on his handsome face. 

Geonhak scoffed making Hwanwoong turn to him curiously, “what?” The younger Neko asked. 

Geonhak sighed. “He’s just like all the others,” he said softly, trying to hide the disappointment he felt as he watched the Neko’s flutter their eyes at Youngjo. 

“What?” Hwanwoong prompted, still confused. 

“All he wants is Neko’s attention,” Geonhak said softly, he unintentionally clenched his fist too tightly around his cup and the contents began to spill. He grumbled and quickly put it on the side, grabbing a cloth and wiping his hand. 

“Hyung…” Hwanwoong was watching him closely, he had a raised brow as Geonhak turned to him. “Are you jealous?”

Geonhak’s eyes widened. “What?! No!”

“You sure sound it,” Hwanwoong replied with a smirk. 

“Yah!”

Hwanwoong shrugged and shook his head before pushing off the table. “Well, I’m not gonna just stand around, I’m off for a dance,” he informed. 

Geonhak chuckled fondly as he watched Hwanwoong storm confidently into the throng of dancers. He immediately began to dance to the heavy baseline, Geonhak couldn’t help but be impressed by his friend's confidence. 

He did notice a crowd of Alpha’s watching Hwanwoong closely. He immediately felt a rush of protectiveness run through him as he watched the Alpha’s eye his friend. 

Hwanwoong seemed unbothered, in fact he seemed particularly interested in the tall awkward looking Alpha that was watching him. The Alpha’s friends beside him pushed him towards Hwanwoong, Geonhak was still watching them carefully. 

“Go Keonhee!” One of them cheered. 

Geonhak chuckled as the Alpha began to dance awkwardly beside Hwanwoong. 

“You never smile at me,” Youngjo’s sultry voice suddenly came from beside him. 

Geonhak quickly turned to the Alpha. “Youngjo-Hyung…” he looked over the Alpha and could feel a rush of heat hit him. Youngjo looked amazing. He had black jeans on and a shirt that was undone at the three top buttons; Geonhak could see his strong collarbones and the top of his toned chest. 

“You look so pretty, Geonhakkie,” Youngjo’s voice was slightly slurred as he spoke. 

Geonhak felt his cheeks flush at the compliment before he frowned. “Are you drunk?”

Youngjo shrugged. “A bit…”

“Great.” Geonhak scoffed as he turned away from the Alpha and looked back at where everyone was dancing. 

He felt the Alpha’s heat beside him as Youngjo moved closer. His voice was deep and seductive as he whispered, “we can still have a good time…” 

Geonhak pulled back, pushing the Alpha away and trying to ignore how warm and hard Youngjo’s chest felt as he pushed him. “I’d rather not be your babysitter,” he growled as he began to walk away from the Alpha. He couldn’t handle this right now, the Alpha being drunk wasn’t helping Geonhak’s confused feelings. 

“Geonhak! Wait!” Youngjo called after him. 

Geonhak made his way outside the apartment and stopped beside a wall, he ran a hand through his hair before he felt a strong grip on his wrist. 

His eyes widened as he saw Youngjo standing before him, the Alpha had him trapped against the wall. Geonhak struggled, he was usually stronger than Alpha’s but Youngjo’s presence made it difficult, his Alpha aura was strong and intimidating. “Youngjo. Let go.”

“I want you to look at me,” Youngjo’s voice was low, velvet. Geonhak kept his gaze on the ground and refused to look at the Alpha. “Look at me.”

Geonhak growled. “What?” He looked up at the Alpha’s face but immediately looked away. Youngjo was so handsome, his large sparkling dark eyes so alluring, his very presence made Geonhak want to submit but his pride wouldn’t allow it. 

“Why can’t you look at me?” Youngjo said seriously, stepping even closer. 

His leg moved between Geonhak’s legs making the Neko take a quick intake of breath. “M-maybe I don’t want to,” Geonhak replied, cursing internally at his stutter. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Youngjo’s voice was fond, Geonhak’s eyes widened as he felt Youngjo’s hand cup his chin, forcing his face upwards so they were looking at each other. “Do you think I’m attractive?”

Geonhak frowned at his words, his cheeks automatically flushing and his hair glowing. “What..?”

Youngjo smirked as his eyes took all of Geonhak in, raking over him up and down, he bit his lip. “Is that why you won’t look at me?”

Geonhak growled, he used all his strength and pushed the Alpha back. “You are so full of yourself!” His hands remained on Youngjo’s chest, he blinked slightly before he pulled them back. 

“Geonhakkie.” Youngjo sighed gently, “I like you,” he confessed, making Geonhak look back at him. “I really like you.” Youngjo elaborated, his large sparkling eyes gazing fondly at Geonhak, he looked unusually nervous. “Will you be my mate?”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he had to look away again, the sudden question and confession taking him off guard. “I-I-“

Youngjo came closer again, only this time he gave Geonhak some space. “Are you afraid?” He asked honestly. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Geonhak replied. He shook his head in exasperation, “I just don’t understand this,” he admitted, looking up at Youngjo with confusion. 

“What?” Youngjo asked. 

“Why me?”

Youngjo blinked slightly at his question before he smiled fondly. “You’re different, you don’t act like you need an Alpha,” he observed.

“I don’t.” Geonhak shot back. 

Youngjo sighed, he looked slightly hurt by that but he remained sure. He looked at Geonhak seriously as he spoke, “I want you to need me. I want you to  _ want me _ .”

“Youngjo-Hyung…” the Alpha was so confident, the complete opposite of how Geonhak felt. Youngjo’s confidence was attractive. Geonhak couldn’t help himself, he leaned towards the Alpha and pressed his lips gently against Youngjo’s. 

The Alpha moaned softly into his mouth. They hadn’t really moved their lips, but the second Youngjo started, Geonhak could feel his chest fill up with warmth. 

The kiss was gentle and curious, not rough or chaste, but simply gentle. Youngjo opened his mouth and traced the bow of Geonhak’s lips with his tongue, soft motions made Geonhak’s cheeks turn pink and his hair glow. 

No one had ever treated him like this; never had someone treated him with reverence, like he was something fragile. And Geonhak wasn’t at all fragile or dainty, but it was nice to be treated that way sometimes - to be treated delicately. 

Youngjo’s hands drifted up to Geonhak’s shoulders, one resting against his neck and the other traveling further up to tangle in his softly glowing hair. Geonhak tilted his head so that he could really kiss Youngjo, a little wetter, a bit hotter. The Alpha sighed against his lips with a small noise that could only be described as contentment, and Geonhak found himself smiling for all he was worth when he heard it. 

His hand unintentionally fell to Youngjo’s chest, at the top where the three buttons were undone and were teasing at his warm strong chest. 

Geonhak groaned against their lips as he felt one of Youngjo’s hands on his waist, the Alpha growled against him before he pulled back. Geonhak was panting against the wall, desperately trying to hold himself back. 

Youngjo was gazing at him with lidded red eyes, his Alpha aura strong as he smirked back at Geonhak. “Geonhakkie… don’t tempt me…” he warned. Geonhak blinked back at him. Youngjo chuckled, “are you fluttering your eyes at me, Geonhakkie?”

Geonhak’s cheeks couldn’t get any redder. He quickly shook his head. “N-no.”

Youngjo chuckled darkly, he almost stalked towards Geonhak making the Neko whimper softly. “The things I wanna do to you…” Youngjo growled. 

Geonhak gasped, feeling Youngjo’s hand on his waist slowly move down to his hip. “Youngj-“

“Geonhak-Hyung!” He quickly pushed the Alpha away at the familiar voice. He looked over and saw Dongmyeong and Dongju stood there. The younger twin had a raised brow as he observed them. Dongmyeong bowed his head softly, “Oh… I’m so sorry!”

“I-it’s okay,” Geonhak replied awkwardly, he could hear Youngjo’s deep breathing beside him, almost like the Alpha was trying to calm himself down. 

“I was just going to tell you that we’re leaving, Hwanwoongie went home with that Keonhee Alpha.” Dongmyeong informed him. Dongju was just watching him closely. 

“O-okay,” Geonhak said back. 

Dongmyeong tilted his head curiously before he shrugged. “See you later~!” He grabbed Dongju’s arm and pulled his younger twin away. 

Geonhak bit his lip, he wrapped his arms around himself as his thoughts began to run wild in his head. 

“Geonhak-ah?” Youngjo’s voice made him look back at the Alpha, he looked expectant. 

Geonhak sighed. “Youngjo-Hyung,” he looked at the Alpha seriously. “Please, give me some more time.” He asked. 

Youngjo sighed but nodded. “I can wait for you.”

“I just… I need to sort my thoughts out,” Geonhak admitted, he didn’t want to hurt the Alpha but he needed time to think things through. 

“It’s fine,” Youngjo reassured Geonhak, who couldn’t help but feel fondness for the Alpha’s patience. “Can I at least walk you back?” He asked softly. 

Geonhak nodded. “Yeah.”

The walk back to the campus was silent but not awkward. Geonhak could feel Youngjo’s fingers brush against his own from time to time. It made Geonhak feel warm inside. 

They reached the Neko House in no time. Youngjo turned to him with his handsome smile. “Goodnight Geonhak-ah,” he said softly, he held out a piece of paper for the Neko. “Here’s my Kakao in case you wanna talk..?” His tone was so hopeful Geonhak felt terrible for not giving the Alpha a proper answer. 

“Thank you,” Geonhak took the offered paper before he looked back at Youngjo. 

The Alpha smiled at him before reaching for his hand, he pulled Geonhak’s hand towards his lips before giving the knuckles a soft gentle kiss. Geonhak felt his heart flutter as he smiled back at the Alpha, his cheeks permanently stained pink whenever he was around Youngjo. 

“Goodnight.” Geonhak smiled back at the Alpha before fleeing into the Neko House. He stood against the wall and smiled to himself, his heart fluttering. 

Youngjo was like a prince, almost out of Geonhak’s reach, but the Alpha wanted him, he wanted them to be more. Geonhak just needed to sort out his own thoughts before he gave the Alpha a proper answer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me update faster!! ❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjo frowned as he looked at his phone. Notifications kept flooding in on his Instagram. The competition was making it so he was becoming more popular. He sighed as he glanced over the messages, most were from Neko’s asking to be his mate. He shook his head with a fond chuckle, the only mate for him was the most stubborn Neko at ShinShin. A Neko that he’d noticed had liked another Alpha’s photo instead of his. 

“Damnit Geonhakkie… why you gotta be so difficult,” he chuckled softly to himself. The Neko still hadn’t messaged him after Ong’s party. 

Looking back at his phone, he could see congratulating messages and frowned before he looked at ShinShin's official university page, it too had sent him a message. He smiled as he opened it and read through it:

**_ShinShin University_ **

_ 11:03 _

_ Congratulations! 🥳🥳🥳 _

_ You are one of the three finalists in line to become the Moon of ShinShin!  _

_ On the last Friday of this month there will be the crowning ceremony where everyone will attend!! Get your roses!! _

Youngjo smirked, he knew that he would be one of the finalists, after all his votes were a lot higher than some of the other Alpha’s. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was also because of his Umma’s influence, he did bring it to ShinShin. 

He frowned slightly as he felt his phone vibrate again, eyes widening in curiosity as he saw the Kakao I.D. 

**Son Dongju**

_ 11:05 _

_ Hey, I’m glad you and Geonhakkie-Hyung are getting somewhere. Looks like he needs more convincing. 🤔🤔 I was shopping with him yesterday and he really wanted something.  _

_ I can tell you what it was if you tell me where Seoho-Hyung will be at 6pm tonight.  _

Youngjo blinked at the message, re-reading it another three times to make sure he’d actually read it correctly. He chuckled and shook his head, Dongju really was a menace. He glanced over at Seoho. The younger Alpha was asleep, even though it was currently 11am. “Yah! Seoho!” He called. 

The younger Alpha’s head quickly shot up, he took in his surroundings with blurry eyes. “Huh? Wha-? What?” He managed. 

“What’re you doing today?” Youngjo asked him. 

The younger Alpha rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Today?” He yawned. “I have that assignment to finish, so probably in the library. Why?” He looked to Youngjo curiously. 

Youngjo shrugged. “Just curious…”

Seoho scoffed. “Curious? You? About me?”

“Yeah,” Youngjo replied with a straight face, he wasn’t easily readable thankfully. “You gonna be in the library all day?” He confirmed. 

Seoho was watching his expression carefully, he suddenly began to grin and waggle his eyebrows. “You do know you can’t bring Geonhak back here right?” He mused. 

“What?” Youngjo frowned, he suddenly realised what the younger Alpha had thought his intentions were with his questioning. “That’s not what I was gonna do!”

“Well it sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me!” Seoho grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Youngjo sighed. “I just wanted to know in case I take Geonhak out for food tonight.”

Seoho nodded before he looked thoughtful. “Well, I’m probably gonna be in the library till at least eight.” He mused, standing from his bed and moving towards their small kitchenette. 

Youngjo quickly opened his messages and found the devilish Neko’s name. 

**Son Dongju**

_ 11:07 _

_ He’s gonna be in the library.  _

_ What does Geonhak want? _

The reply came through almost straight away making Youngjo chuckle softly. Dongju really was smitten for Seoho. 

_ 11:07 _

_ Thanks Hyung! 😇😇 _

_ I’ll send you the link!  _

Youngjo couldn’t help but scoff at the Neko’s use of emojis, it was the complete opposite to how the Neko really acted. He opened the sent link and blinked at the website before him. 

It was a watch, silver with diamonds encrusted on the band. It wasn’t the sort of thing Youngjo would imagine Geonhak liking but he would trust Dongju’s word. His eyes widened as he saw the price. ₩520,000. It was by no means cheap but Youngjo could afford it, at least on his credit card. 

He moved towards his bag and pulled out his wallet. He felt his heart sink as he saw only a few cards inside, none of which were the one he was looking for. “Shit.” Youngjo growled darkly, he ran a hand through his hair in desperation. He’d completely forgotten his credit card, he’d left it back at home and he knew that he wasn’t going to be getting any more money from his parents this month. “Shit…” he definitely didn’t want to ask his parents to send him money. 

He quickly had a thought, he pulled his phone back and moved through his contacts. Youngmin. His twin was always sufficient and careful. 

**Minnie💩**

_ 11:11 _

_ Hey. I need to borrow your credit card.  _

After a few seconds his phone buzzed with a reply:

_ 11:12 _

_ What for? Where’s yours??? _

_ 11:12 _

_ I left it at home!! I need to buy something urgently!!  _

Youngjo smiled softly, his twin was probably worried that he’d lost it somewhere. He hoped his brother would get the hint, it wasn’t until a few minutes later that he got a reply. 

_ 11:14 _

_ Fine 🙄🙄 Come to Neko House in an hour and I’ll bring mine down to you.  _

Youngjo’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered who his twin brother was roommates with. He began to type another message: 

**Minnie💩**

_ Can you ask Geonhak to come down with you? | _

He shook his head and instantly deleted it, Youngmin didn’t need to know about them unless Geonhak had said something. The Neko hadn’t messaged Youngjo at all and Dongju refused to give Youngjo Geonhak’s number. He hadn’t seen the Neko since Ong’s party. He wanted to give Geonhak some space but at the same time he really missed him. 

He stood and moved towards the door, Seoho looked up from where he was stuffing his face with ramen. “I’m off to see Minnie,” he announced. 

The younger Alpha nodded and waved him off. “‘Kay!” He said through a mouthful of food. 

  
  


Youngjo sighed as he made his way towards the Neko House, he walked past groups of students on his way and could hear some of the Neko’s giggling at him. He smirked, he had this competition down. 

He could see Youngmin stood at the entrance to the dorms, he smirked playfully at his younger twin. “Minnie-yah~” he teased. 

“What do you want now?” Youngmin replied, he had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Youngjo. 

Youngjo smirked. “I need your card,” he held his hand out before Youngmin. The Neko rolled his eyes before they were suddenly interrupted. 

“Hey!” Youngjo could see another Alpha coming towards him, his eyes red as he pushed Youngjo away forcefully. “Back off!”

“Donghyun-ah?” Youngmin’s voice was full of confusion. 

Youngjo recognised the other Alpha from his department, Kim Donghyun. He was pretty popular and everyone knew he was rich. Youngjo was confused as to how he knew Youngmin though. 

He was about to speak but Donghyun spoke first, his voice full of anger. “Keep your hands off  _ my _ Neko,” he growled threateningly. 

Youngjo was slightly taken back by that. “ _ Your _ Neko?” He glared at Donghyun, he didn’t like the way the other Alpha was talking about his brother. 

“You have a problem with that?” Donghyun shot back, eyes still burning red as he moved towards Youngjo with threatening movements. 

“Donghyun! Stop!” Youngmin bellowed, his hand on Donghyun’s chest pushing him away from Youngjo. His Neko twin turned to him and held out his hand. “Youngjo, here,” he held his credit card for Youngjo. “Take it and go.” 

Youngjo took the offered card before he looked between the two, he was worried. Youngmin had never taken an interest in Alpha’s before. “Are you okay?” Youngjo asked Youngmin. 

“Just go!” Youngmin growled back, Youngjo could tell he was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to pry. 

Youngjo raised a brow and glared over at Donghyun before he turned and began to walk towards the campus. He looked back and could see the pair bickering. He made a mental note to speak to Youngmin about it later. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Like he’d said, Seoho returned to the dorms just after eight. Youngjo looked up from where he was reading on his bed, the younger Alpha looked thoughtful. 

“Busy day?” Youngjo asked. 

Seoho jumped slightly, his eyes darting around the room. “Ah! Y-yeah!” He looked like he was hiding something but Youngjo didn’t push it, he had a vague idea what the other could be hiding. Mainly about the devilish Neko, but he knew the younger would tell him when he was ready. 

Seoho sat on his bed opposite Youngjo before he suddenly spoke again. “Why didn’t you tell me you made the finals for that competition?”

Youngjo looked back at him and shrugged. “Guess I forgot,” he said. 

Seoho scoffed. “You usually love talking about yourself,” he mused with a teasing grin. 

Youngjo smacked his knee. “Yah! I’m not that bad.” The younger Alpha laughed heartily before he moved towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, Youngjo heard the hum of the shower. 

He turned his attention back to his book, writing necessary notes as he went. His phone suddenly vibrated beside him, indicating a new message. He raised a brow slightly, he could see the message was from an unknown number. He shrugged softly before unlocking his phone and glancing over the message. He felt his heart flutter and heat pool in his stomach. 

**Unknown**

_ 20:13 _

_ Congratulations. Now you just gotta win.  _

_ Geonhak x _ __

Youngjo couldn’t stop the smirk from sliding on his face, he immediately saved the number and dialled. 

Geonhak picked up after a few rings. “ _ Why are you calling me?”  _ He grumbled slightly. 

Youngjo smiled to himself. “I wanted to hear your voice,” he admitted, he could just imagine Geonhak’s pink cheeks. “How’re you doing? I haven’t seen you.”

“ _ I’m okay,”  _ Geonhak replied shortly. 

“I miss you.”

There was silence on the other end and Youngjo knew the Neko was feeling shy again. He was about to speak when the Neko spoke first. 

_ “I-I wanted to know if you— if you want to meet at that cafe again tomorrow?”  _ He suggested. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened and a large smile came to his face. “Of course!” The Neko was finally initiating something between them. 

_ “Okay, Good.”  _ Geonhak’s awkwardly cute reply came. 

Youngjo chuckled heartily. “Are you nervous, Geonhakkie?” He teased playfully. 

He heard the Neko growl softly, “ _ I should go, Youngmin-Hyung is back,” _ he was speaking softer, like he didn’t want Youngmin to hear. 

“Goodnight Geonhakkie,” Youngjo replied gently. 

“ _ Goodnight.” _

Youngjo smiled as he looked at his phone, he’d never felt so smitten before. Geonhak was truly different, he made Youngjo act differently and he made Youngjo want to protect him, keep him safe and happy. 

“Man… I’ve fallen hard…”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Youngjo bit his lip as he sat in the Chestnut Cafe. They’d agreed on a meeting time earlier in the morning but the Neko was already running late. By almost twenty minutes. He hadn’t read Youngjo’s messages and he hadn’t called to say he was going to be late. 

Youngjo ran a hand through his hair, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He nodded to the barista, Harin, before making his way out of the cafe. He looked down the street, he could see the university in the distance but he couldn’t see Geonhak. 

He pulled his phone out and tried to call the Neko again. It just went straight to voicemail, not even ringing anymore. 

Youngjo suddenly got a serious thought. Was this Geonhak’s answer? Youngjo growled to himself, the Neko wouldn’t do that to him, he’d tell him to his face if he really felt that way. Wouldn’t he?

His phone suddenly began to vibrate, it flashed Geonhak’s I.D. Almost immediately Youngjo picked up. “Geonhak-ah?”

“ _ Hyung!”  _ Geonhak sounded out of breath on the other end, he sounded in distress. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened. “Geonhak? What’s going on?” He said urgently. 

“ _ Those Alpha’s—!”  _ Geonhak panted. “ _ Chasing _ !” He bellowed. 

“Where are you?!” Youngjo quickly shot back, he needed to know where Geonhak was, immediately. 

“ _ Hyung- _ !” The phone suddenly cut off. 

“Shit!” Youngjo pocketed his phone before he began to run back to the campus. His thoughts were running a mile, he was worried for the Neko. He had no idea where he was and what was happening. 

He automatically began to run towards Geonhak’s department, until he suddenly remembered where he’d first met the Neko and where he had been attacked before. 

Thankfully and stupidly, as he turned the corner and looked down the familiar alcove he could see Geonhak forced against the wall, five Alpha’s surrounding him. 

Almost as if he instinctively knew Youngjo was there, Geonhak’s head lifted up and looked over. His eyes widened in relief. “Hyung!” He called. 

“Geonhak!” Youngjo immediately ran towards the other Alpha’s, uncaring that he was outnumbered. “Hey! What the hell are you doing!” He growled, pushing two of them away and making them growl. “Get away from him!” He bellowed. 

“So he really does have an Alpha. Huh?” One of the Alpha’s spat. “You’re the one he spreads his legs for?” 

Youngjo’s eyes flashed red dangerously at the crude remark. 

Another of the Alpha’s stepped towards him, a heavy hand on Youngjo’s shoulder. “He was calling out for you. Youngjo~ Youngjo~”

Youngjo grit his teeth. “You bastards!” Youngjo wasn’t usually one for violence but as he looked at Geonhak’s large worried eyes he couldn’t help but allow his Alpha instincts to take over. He quickly turned to one before smashing his fist into the other Alpha’s face. He fell with a thud before Youngjo felt one of them retaliate and punch him in the gut. He kneeled over in pain. 

“Youngjo-Hyung!” Geonhak bellowed. 

He felt his collar get grabbed before he was looking up into one of the Alpha’s unattractive faces. “I’ll mess that handsome face of yours!” He threatened, pulling back his fist. 

“No!” Geonhak cried. Youngjo’s eyes widened as he saw a flash of blond hair before him, he heard Geonhak yelp as the Alpha’s punch struck him in the shoulder. 

“Geonhak!” Youngjo cried as he held the Neko gently where he’d fallen to the floor. 

“Hey! What are you doing over there!” A voice came from the entrance of the alcove. 

“Shit! It’s a teacher!” One of the Alpha’s growled. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Hey!” The teacher appeared beside them, he looked down at them with worry. “What happened?” He asked, looking at Geonhak with worry. “Is he alright?” Youngjo was about to answer the elder Alpha but he spoke first. “Take him to the infirmary now!” He instructed. 

Youngjo nodded, watching as the teacher began to run off after the Alpha’s. He growled before looking at the Neko. Geonhak was holding his shoulder as he winced in pain. Youngjo carefully helped him to his feet, trying his best to ignore his Alpha urges to run after the others and tear them apart for hurting Geonhak.

“Geonhakkie, lean your weight against me,” he instructed softly, feeling the Neko do just that. Geonhak sighed almost happily, like he was glad to be in Youngjo’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly. 

Youngjo frowned. “You don’t have to apologise,” he replied. “You did nothing wrong,” he added. He began to move, helping the Neko walk beside him. “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

Thankfully the infirmary wasn’t too far away from Geonhak’s department. They made their way in as quickly as they could. The Neko at the reception desk looked up and his eyes widened at them. 

Geonhak’s uniform was slightly ripped and Youngjo was sure he himself looked almost feral. After all, that’s how he felt. 

The Neko approached them carefully, his eyes warily on Youngjo. “Goodness! Let’s get him inside!” He said as he gestured for Youngjo to follow. 

They moved further inside before the Neko suddenly stopped them. “Are you his mate?” He asked Youngjo. 

Youngjo blinked and shook his head solemnly. “Ah, no…”

The Neko looked slightly taken back by that. “O-oh, well, we will look after him,” he reassured. “You’re welcome to wait in the lobby,” he offered. 

Youngjo growled slightly, Geonhak looked over at him. “It’s okay, Youngjo-Hyung.” He said softly, a smile on his face. Youngjo’s Alpha instincts were telling him to stay beside the Neko and not allow anyone to touch him. But he knew he had no right to do that, Geonhak wasn’t his mate. 

He nodded to the Neko before letting him go, the receptionist came and helped Geonhak into a room. “Thank you.” He said as he bowed his head to Youngjo, gesturing for him to take a seat. 

  
  


After an hour of speaking to the teacher that had found them, (he had come to the infirmary to ask Youngjo to identify the Alpha’s), the teacher informed him that the students would be expelled from the university. “ShinShin does not tolerate bullying,” he’d said before taking his leave. 

Youngjo looked up as the door to the room Geonhak was in opened, the nurse stepped out and smiled at him. “You can see him now.”

Youngjo nodded his head in thanks before making his way inside. “Geonhak-ah.” The Neko’s was sat on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and Youngjo could see a bandage on his shoulder. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled his shirt closed with his hands, his cheeks flushing prettily. “Hyung…” he smiled gently. 

“Geonhak, what happened?” Youngjo asked softly as he came to stand before the Neko. 

The Neko looked angry, his eyes full of hatred. “They ambushed me as I walked out of the department,” he explained. 

Youngjo growled, he ran a hand through his hair in desperation. “I should’ve met you there! I should’ve been there-“

“Stop.” Geonhak said sternly, his warm hand holding Youngjo’s own. “This isn’t your fault.” He said as he looked up at Youngjo. “I fought back, they didn’t like it. There were more of them than last time.” 

Youngjo growled slightly before he sighed. “How’s your shoulder?” Youngjo asked as he looked at the bandage over Geonhak’s skin. 

The Neko shrugged with his good shoulder. “It’ll be bruised but other than that it’s fine.”

Youngjo bit his lip. “Geonhak-ah, I’m so sorry.” He found himself saying again. 

Geonhak sighed and shook his head. “Stop, it wasn’t your fault.” 

Youngjo’s hand stayed where it was, gently on top of Geonhak’s shoulder. He blinked, the shirt was still hanging off the Neko. Youngjo bit his lip before carefully moving his hand over Geonhak’s uninjured shoulder, the shirt between his fingers. He heard the Neko take a sharp breath. 

“Geonhakkie…” he growled, his hand tracing the soft skin of Geonhak’s arm. He looked down and could see defined muscles on the Neko’s stomach. Youngjo instinctively licked his lips, he wanted so badly to taste the Neko, he wanted Geonhak on his tongue. 

Youngjo looked back at the Neko’s face, Geonhak’s cheeks were pink and his hair was glowing, he was watching Youngjo with a curious glint in his eyes. Youngjo leaned forwards only to feel Geonhak’s finger softly on his lips, stopping him from initiating the kiss. He looked back at the Neko with a confused expression. 

The Neko smiled prettily, “win that competition and I’ll give you a reward.” He mused with a serious smile on his face. 

Youngjo’s eyes widened and he felt his body heat up at the Neko’s words. “Reward?” He repeated darkly, a playful smirk on his face. 

Geonhak chuckled before he pushed him away playfully. “Keep me company?” The Neko asked softly. 

Youngjo moved closer again and rested their foreheads together, smiling. “Of course.” He pulled back and sat beside Geonhak on the bed. 

Geonhak chuckled. “So, what’s this I hear about Dongju-yah and Seoho-Hyung..?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me update faster!!   
> Thank you to everyone that has been reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjo checked his appearance again, brushing a hair back into place. He was currently backstage at the competition. It had come around fast, so fast that it felt like Youngjo had been doing it for ages. He had to attend rehearsals, making his time with Geonhak all the more limited. 

He couldn’t wait for the Neko to see him tonight. He looked good. Really good. Maybe Geonhak would finally give up his arrogant reserve and finally give into him. Youngjo chuckled at his own desires, yeah right… 

“Youngjo-shii.”

He frowned at the call of his name, he turned and could see another finalist Alpha approaching him. Kim Donghyun. 

“Donghyun.” He replied with a curt nod, he still didn’t really understand what was going on between the Alpha and his twin. He’d asked Youngmin after that day but the Neko had just told him it was okay and he was safe. That’s all Youngjo wanted to know. 

The younger Alpha suddenly bowed his head. Hyungu, the third finalist, looked over at them curiously. 

“I’d like to apologise for my actions the other week, I misinterpreted yours and Youngmin-Hyung’s relationship.” He said politely. 

Youngjo blinked back at him, the younger Alpha was definitely a good speaker and knew how to carry himself well. “It’s fine.” Youngjo replied, waving him off with a smile on his face. “What’s going on with you two anyway?” He asked. 

Donghyun sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Youngjo couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that. “Tell me about it…”

He heard clapping before he saw Yoon Jisung, the head Alpha walk into the room. He was smiling and looked super excited. “Alphas get ready!” He sang. 

“Good luck guys,” Hyungu offered as he smiled at them. 

Donghyun bowed his head politely. “You too.”

Youngjo nodded to them both. He grit his teeth, he was determined to win. He had to win. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Geonhak laughed as he walked with Hwanwoong, Dongju and Dongmyeong toward the main campus. Everyone was in good spirits and excited for the competition. Geonhak hadn’t seen Youngjo for the past two days, the Alpha had been busy preparing and rehearsing for the competition, it all seemed a bit much in Geonhak’s opinion. 

Approaching the main campus they could see fairy lights lighting the pathway, the campus was packed with street food carts and there was also music playing in the background. It was just after five so the lit up campus looked amazing against the early evening sky. 

“Wow! So pretty!” Dongmyeong commented as he smiled. 

Geonhak was honestly amazed at how much effort had gone into the competition, the university was really serious about it.

As they approached the entrance, Geonhak could see two familiar Neko’s sitting at a small desk, like a welcome booth. 

“Hey!” Geonhak smiled and bowed as Minki addressed them, the other Neko beside him was a first year named Yoon Sanha. 

“What time does everything start?” Hwanwoong asked them with an excited smile. 

Sanha looked back at him with just as equal excitement. “The competition will begin at 7pm!”

“Make sure you guys check out some of the food carts! They’re amazing!” Minki offered. 

“Thanks!” Hwanwoong replied. 

Geonhak watched as the two Neko’s turned in their seats before they held out two different coloured roses to them. 

“Here’s your roses! Red for the Alpha’s and white for the Neko’s. Have a great night!” Minki instructed, handing them the flowers before ushering them inside. 

Geonhak and the others bowed to them before making their way inside. The quad was also all lit up and had banners up for the competition. 

“Woah, they really went all out…” Dongju commented beside him, making Geonhak nod in agreement. 

“Hey! There’s Yonghoonie-Hyung!” Dongmyeong announced as he pointed to one of the tables near the front of the stage. “Looks like he’s got us a good table!”

They made their way over towards the group at the table, Geonhak raised a brow slightly as he saw Seoho and Keonhee sat together, they both looked up and gazed fondly at the Neko’s. 

“Hey guys!” Giwook welcomed them, he was a Neko that Geonhak knew through Hyungu, the two had been mates for almost two years now. 

“Sit! Sit!” Yonghoon insisted as he waved and gestured to seats. The elder Neko was also a friend Geonhak had met through Hyungu and Harin. Yonghoon was extremely kind, easy to talk to and always supportive. He’d been with Harin, his mate, for almost three years. Geonhak knew Harin very well, they were cousins. 

“Hyung, you already got us food?” Geonhak mused with a thankful smile. 

Yonghoon nodded. “Yeah, my treat!” He insisted. 

“Thank you!” Hwanwoong replied as he sat beside Keonhee, intimately close. 

The Alpha turned to him with a soft smile. “Hwanwoong-ah,” he grinned. 

“Keonhee-yah, I’m glad you’re here…” he replied, kissing the Alpha’s cheek gently. Harin and Dongmyeong made cooing noises beside him mockingly. “Yah!” Hwanwoong pouted, only making everyone laugh. 

“Eat,” Yonghoon chuckled with a fond shake of his head. 

Geonhak was observing his friends' interactions closely, even Dongju had sat down beside Seoho and the two were engaged in conversation. 

“Geonhak-ah? You okay?” Yonghoon asked softly, the elder was opposite him and giving him a concerned look. 

Geonhak blinked back at him. “Ah, yeah. Sorry Hyung,” he smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you for the food.”

“It’s okay,” Yonghoon reassured. 

They were just settled in when suddenly two figures walked onto the stage, one Alpha and one Neko. Geonhak was having so much fun with his friends he didn’t realise how late it’d got. There were a lot more students in the quad now, it was packed. Geonhak wondered if every student had attended there were that many. 

“Welcome everyone!” The Neko spoke happily. “I am Myungjun and I will be today’s MC!” Geonhak and the others cheered for him, he was the head Neko after all. 

The Alpha beside him grinned and waved. “Hey! I’m Jisung! I’ll be MCing as well today!” They cheered for him too, he was head Alpha. 

“First we’ll start by introducing our finalists and then there will be a performance from some of the students!” Myungjun explained, glancing at their table with a smile. Geonhak could see Yonghoon nod to the Neko on stage. 

“First up, the Nekos!” Jisung cheered, the three Nekos walked out as Jisung said their names. “Hwang Minhyun! Lee Dongmin! Park Jihoon!” 

Geonhak clapped along with his friends as the three Neko’s walked out. He suddenly felt a wave of self consciousness hit him, he blinked as he observed the visuals of the three Neko’s. They were all breathtaking, it made Geonhak’s self consciousness kick in more. After all, Youngjo was in the same league as those Neko’s, the Alpha was beautiful and maybe he really did deserve someone better than Geonhak…

“Geonhak-ah?” Harin’s voice came suddenly. 

Geonhak looked back at the Alpha and the Neko sat opposite him, Yonghoon was also giving him a wary expression. “Sorry,” he bowed his head. 

Yonghoon sighed, he reached over the table and placed his hand over Geonhak’s. Geonhak looked back at him with confusion. “Don’t look like that, you’re beautiful too.” He said suddenly. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened. “How did you..?”

“I can see it in your expression, don’t worry about it.” The elder Neko reassured, giving his hand a confronting tap before pulling back. 

“And your Alphas!” Myungjun’s voice continued. Geonhak quickly looked back at the stage.

“Kang Hyungu! Kim Youngjo! Kim Donghyun!”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Youngjo looked breathtaking, almost like an actual prince. He had his signature confident smirk on his lips as he scanned the audience, Geonhak felt his heart race when those sparkling eyes met his own. Youngjo winked playfully at him.

Geonhak could feel his cheeks flush and embarrassingly his hair began to glow. Yonghoon and Harin gave him a raised brow as they noticed. The elder Neko just chuckled and patted his glowing hair gently. 

“Everyone! Please make your way with your roses! Choose your Sun and Moon!” 

Suddenly everyone began to stand and move, Geonhak felt Dongju grab his arm before he found himself in the queue to vote for the Neko’s. 

Dongju looked up at him with curiosity, “which Neko are you going to vote for?”

“I don’t know…” Geonhak replied, he hadn’t really thought about it. 

Dongju sighed, a playful smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Geonhak. “Well, I don’t need to ask about the Alpha, right?”

“Shut up.” Geonhak mumbled. 

The younger chuckled softly at him. “Hyung, we’re next,” he suddenly said. 

Geonhak looked over the three beautiful Neko’s before him, he held his white rose and walked up to Dongmin. “Ah, here you go.” He said awkwardly as he handed the rose to the other Neko. 

Dongmin smiled back at him and bowed his head politely. “Thank you!”

Geonhak couldn’t help but feel awkward as he walked away from the stage and towards where he could see his friends waiting for him. Hwanwoong smiled at him, “ready to face the Alpha’s?” Geonhak just rolled his eyes playfully and followed after them into the queue. 

Geonhak could see Giwook beside him, the younger Neko was smiling and gazing at Hyungu on the stage as they got closer. He smiled at him, Giwook and Hyungu’s relationship was sweet, pure. He knew all his friends were going to vote for Hyungu, hell, in the beginning that’s who Geonhak had voted for. 

His turn came faster than he wanted, he approached the stage and looked up at Youngjo. The Alpha was smirking down at him, “Geonhakkie, I miss you.” He said almost as a whisper. 

Geonhak blinked and could feel his cheeks heat. He held the rose in front of him and gestured for Youngjo to take it. “Here.” He mumbled. 

Youngjo chuckled making Geonhak look back at him again. The lights of the stage made Youngjo look amazing, almost like he had a shining silhouette. His large eyes were sparkling as he smiled softly at Geonhak. 

“This is my favourite rose of the night.”

Geonhak felt his heart flutter at that. Youngjo chuckled softly at him making Geonhak shake his head to try and clear his shyness. “Idiot…” he grumbled, turning and trying to flee. 

“Wait,” Youngjo’s voice made him stop and look back. The Alpha reached for him gently, his hand brushing a stray hair from Geonhak’s eyes. He leaned forward and whispered playfully beside Geonhak’s ear. “What’s my reward going to be?”

Geonhak frowned softly, pushing him away. “You haven't won yet.” He reminded. 

Youngjo chuckled. “I’ll look forward to it, Geonhakkie.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he quickly retreated, he was so embarrassed. The Alpha made him constantly blush, he looked back at the stage as he headed to his seat and could see Youngjo still watching him. Geonhak quickly looked away. 

“Woah!! It looks like it’s gonna be close between all our contestants!” Myungjun commented as he got back onto the stage, looking over the piles of roses behind the contestants. Geonhak couldn’t help but notice that Youngjo was still holding his rose, smirking playfully. 

“Please feel free to enjoy the food and drinks whilst the final count is confirmed!” Myungjun continued. 

“We also have a special performance from one of our potential Moons and his band! Give it up for Onewe!” Jisung introduced. 

Hyungu smiled over at their table, Geonhak and the others cheered as Yonghoon, Harin, Dongmyeong and Giwook all joined Hyungu on the stage. 

“Yes! Go go go!” Hwanwoong cheered loudly, Geonhak chuckled fondly at him; seeing the Alpha beside Hwanwoong blink softly at him. 

“Hwanwoong-ah?” Keonhee mused, getting a playful push and a pout from Hwanwoong. 

Geonhak and the others cheered for their friends as they began to play, Geonhak was always amazed by their skills. 

“Geonhak-ah,” Seoho said over the music, Geonhak looked over at the Alpha. “Come get some more food with me?” He gestured for the Neko to follow him. 

Geonhak nodded not before seeing Seoho give Dongju a soft kiss on the cheek. His Alpha friend stood beside him innocently, Geonhak raised a brow at him before gesturing to Dongju. “When did that happen?”

“Didn’t Youngjo tell you?” Seoho replied. 

Geonhak shrugged. “He might have mentioned it…”

The Alpha chuckled before he shook his head playfully, he swung an arm around Geonhak’s shoulders. “C’mon.” 

They made their way towards the food stands, they looked back at the stage at their friends whilst they waited for the food to be prepared. 

“They’re really good,” Seoho observed as he cheered once they’d finished another song. Geonhak just nodded in agreement, he thanked the vendor before taking the food. 

Geonhak’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, he placed the bag of food back on the stall counter before pulling it out. His eyes widened at the message. 

**Youngjo-Hyung🐱**

_ 19:34 _

_ I miss you 😘😘😘 _

Geonhak smiled to himself, he could feel his heartbeat flutter. 

“Geonhak-ah?” Seoho’s voice made him look back at his childhood friend, the Alpha was giving him a raised brow. 

“Do you think he’ll win?” Geonhak asked honestly. 

Seoho shrugged, “the man’s good looking,” was his only comment, Geonhak rolled his eyes. 

He bit his lip before typing a message back.

**Youngjo-Hyung🐱**

_ 19:34 _

_ I miss you 😘😘😘 _

_ 19:36 _

_ I miss you too.  _

He put his phone away quickly, helping Seoho carry the food back to the table. He smiled up at the stage as his friends continued singing. He stopped however when he saw Youngjo sitting at their table. 

“What are you doing here?” Geonhak asked with a frown. 

Youngjo quickly stood before he moved around the table and took Geonhak’s hand. “Follow me,” he pulled Geonhak through the quad and towards a sheltered area, they got a few stares but thankfully no one followed them. 

Geonhak growled slightly as he was forced against a wall. “Y-Youngjo-Hyung,” He mumbled with a frown. 

Suddenly their faces were close; so, so close, noses brushing, breaths mingling. Geonhak inhaled, his lips parting in surprise. He could feel the ghost of Youngjo’s breath over his mouth, the Alpha quickly moved forward to press their lips together.

It was soft, sweet, and quick. It lasted barely a couple seconds before Geonhak came back to himself and pulled away, eyes wide and confused. “What..?” He said as he gazed at the Alpha with wide confused eyes. 

“Geonhakkie,” Youngjo’s voice was deep, he licked his lips slowly and seductively. “Let me have this,” he growled before capturing Geonhak’s lips again. His hand came up to Geonhak’s jaw, angling his head up just right, and their lips slid together perfectly.

Geonhak gasped, shuddering under the dominant rush he felt rolling off Youngjo, feeling adrenaline course electric through his body. He was a live wire, attuned to every sensation, melting into the kiss and letting Youngjo deepen it. He laid a hand on Youngjo’s strong chest and felt his heart beat a rhythm under his hand. 

Their lips parted and Geonhak’s brain slowly started to catch up, a dizzying warmth spreading from the center of him as he caught his breath. 

Kissing Youngjo was… addictive.

It seemed suddenly impossible that Geonhak had lived before without knowing the perfect way they fit together. He instantly chased the feeling, bringing them into another kiss.

Youngjo reacted instantly, pulling Geonhak even closer, his hands roaming over Geonhak’s sides as he slotted a leg between the Neko’s. He settled a hand on Geonhak’s hip, holding him close. As if Geonhak might run away, might disappear from his arms. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. The Alpha had made him change, made him more accepting. Geonhak went willingly; he’d do anything for Youngjo. Anything. 

Especially if the Alpha kept kissing him like that. 

He threaded his fingers through Youngjo’s dark hair and poured every ounce of pent up longing into the kiss, weeks and weeks of it.

He was completely and utterly breathless when they finally parted, Geonhak couldn’t help but chase after Youngjo’s lips as the Alpha pulled away with a growl. “Hyung…” Geonhak prompted, trying to get the Alpha to continue. 

Youngjo ran a thumb over Geonhak’s now glistening lips, he smirked at the Neko. “I have something for you,” he suddenly announced. 

Geonhak frowned. “What?”

He watched as Youngjo pulled a small black box from his pocket. “A gift.” He clarified with an almost out of character nervous smile. 

“Why?” Geonhak mused, tilting his head curiously as he looked at the offered box. 

Youngjo smiled. “I wanted to give you something, something I could say made you happy.”

“Hyung…” Geonhak gave the Alpha a soft shy smile. “You make me happy.”

“Geonhakkie…” Youngjo’s smile made Geonhak’s heart flutter, he felt the Alpha brush some blond hair from his face. “Here.” He held the small box for Geonhak to take. 

Geonhak bowed his head as he took the small velvet box, it had a bow wrapped around it and he carefully untied it. He opened the box and gasped. It was the watch. The watch he’d seen whilst he was shopping, he knew for a fact it wasn’t cheap. “What… I can't accept this.” He said with large eyes as he looked at Youngjo with alarm. 

Youngjo cupped his cheek softly, tilting his head. “Please?” He tried with a soft pout. 

Geonhak bit his lip. “Hyung-“

“I have to go back,” Youngjo cut him off, he leaned forwards again and whispered darkly into Geonhak’s ear, “I’ll wait for your reward.”

Geonhak felt his cheeks fill with colour and his hair glow. Youngjo gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before he made his way back towards the quad. Geonhak placed a finger on his cheek where Youngjo had kissed him, he felt smitten. He looked at the gift in his hand and smiled, he took out the watch and put it on his wrist. It looked good and it was purchased by his special someone. Geonhak’s eyes widened at his own thoughts but he felt like he was floating, admitting it made him feel more confident and safe. 

Geonhak was determined to give the Alpha a reward, even if he didn’t win. 

“Thank you, Onewe!” Jisung’s voice came from the speakers as Geonhak made his way back to the table. 

Geonhak smiled at his friends as they got off the stage. “You guys were great,” he said with a smile. 

Harin smiled back at him, a friendly arm around his shoulders. “Thank you!” They sat back at the table and waited for the MC’s to speak again. 

“I hope everyone is sitting comfortably!” Myungjun’s voice came through the speakers. Everyone quietened down as the two MC’s walked back onto the stage, they both had two crowns in their hands; one was silver the other gold. “It’s time to announce your Sun and Moon of ShinShin!” 

The crowd all cheered happily. “Finalists! Please come out!” Jisung called. 

Geonhak smiled as he saw Youngjo walk out confidently, a smirk on his face as he gazed over the crowd before his eyes landed on Geonhak’s and he winked playfully. Geonhak felt Hwanwoong beside him elbow him playfully, Geonhak just shook his head with a fond shy smile. 

“Okay everyone! We will announce our Sun first!” Myungjun announced with a large smile. He walked towards the three Neko’s on stage. “And our Sun of ShinShin is…” he paused dramatically and some of the crowd began to shout out the Neko’s names. Geonhak chuckled as Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong cheered along. 

“Lee Dongmin!” Myungjun called, smiling happily. “Congratulations!” Dongmin walked forwards and bowed his head politely to the crowd before moving to hug Jihoon and Minhyun. 

Myungjun took the gold crown and a sash and placed them on Dongmin, giving the other Neko a soft hug before he moved back towards Jisung. “And our Moon! Jisung-Hyung, if you would do the honour!” 

Jisung nodded. “Of course! Our Moon of ShinShin is…” he also paused. 

Geonhak bit his lip and closed his eyes, he really wanted this, Youngjo wanted this. The pause seemed to go on forever, Geonhak frowned and opened his eyes again only to see Youngjo gazing back at him with a smirk. Geonhak chuckled softly at his confidence. 

“Kim Youngjo!” Jisung bellowed. 

Geonhak blinked and smiled, around him his friends were cheering, both for Youngjo and to congratulate Hyungu. 

Youngjo’s smirk didn’t leave his face as he stepped forward, he bowed his head shortly to Donghyun and Hyungu before walking towards Jisung confidently. 

“Congratulations! Looks like your Umma’s competition was made for you!” Jisung commented as he handed Youngjo the crowd and sash. 

Geonhak could see Youngjo’s expression shake slightly as he bowed his head awkwardly to the head Alpha. Geonhak would almost say the Alpha looked embarrassed. 

“Now we will take pictures for the university campus!” Myungjun informed the crowd happily. 

Geonhak watched as Youngjo was escorted towards Dongmin. The two bowed to each other almost awkwardly before a cameraman appeared and began to take shots of them. Youngjo posing with Dongmin looked unnatural and forced, the two clearly had never met and found the whole ordeal awkward. 

Some of the crowd had moved towards the stage, congratulating the new Sun and Moon as well as crowding around the other finalists. Geonhak could see his friends move towards Hyungu and congratulated him. 

Geonhak remained at the table, watching as more and more Neko’s made their way towards Youngjo. He bowed his head and posed for photos with them, Geonhak’s eyes narrowed almost automatically at all the Neko attention Youngjo was getting, he couldn’t help but growl under his breath; eyes piercing. 

He pulled out his phone and pouted, trying not to look at where Youngjo was surrounded by Neko’s. Some which were a lot more suitable for the Alpha than he was. Geonhak sighed, his self consciousness washing over him again. With Youngjo winning it meant the Alpha was going to receive more attention and interest from Neko's. 

“Geonhakkie…”

The Alpha’s voice made him look up, Youngjo stood smiling at him. “You’re here?” He observed before standing beside the Alpha, he could see some Neko’s were stood behind Youngjo, gazing at him. 

“Of course,” Youngjo replied, he lifted a hand to Geonhak’s face and cupped his cheek gently. “The Moon needs his Star.” He smirked. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and his cheeks flared, hair set alight, he pulled his face away and shook his hand. “Idiot…” he mumbled. 

“You’re glowing.” Youngjo chucked teasingly. 

“S-shut up,” he growled softly making Youngjo smile. Geonhak glanced back at the Neko’s briefly and could see them looking with curiosity. 

“Geonhak-ah…” Youngjo’s voice made him look back at the Alpha, he looked expectant. 

Geonhak smiled. “You want your reward?” He asked. 

Youngjo took a step closer. “Will you give it to me?” He asked, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. 

“Do you want it?” Geonhak found himself asking. 

The Alpha chuckled, leaning forwards and kissing Geonhak on the lips briefly. “I want you.” He pulled away with a playful smirk. 

Geonhak wished his cheeks would return to a humane colour. He looked up at Youngjo shyly. “O-okay,” he bit his lip, “follow me?”

“Of course.”

Geonhak took in a deep breath as he led Youngjo out of the quad and down the path away from the campus. The Alpha didn’t ask and didn’t question even as they passed the Neko and Alpha Houses. 

Geonhak could feel Youngjo’s hand brush against his softly, he bit his lip before reaching over and linking their fingers together. 

“You’re so cute.” Youngjo commented as he gazed at Geonhak from beside him. 

“I’m not cute.” Geonhak retorted with a grumble. 

Youngjo sighed softly, “Geonhakkie, let me compliment you,” he said making Geonhak look back at him. The Alpha smirked back. “Your eyes were burning earlier,” he observed. 

“Huh?” Geonhak frowned. 

“Were you jealous?”

Geonhak blinked slightly at that. “Jealous?” He repeated. Was he jealous? He did feel anger but he couldn’t decipher if the anger was towards the other Neko’s or himself. “Should I be?” He found himself asking. 

“No.” Youngjo instantly replied, he stopped and squeezed Geonhak’s hand. Geonhak tilted his head as the Alpha lifted his hand before bringing it to his lips. “I only see you.” Youngjo whispered as he kissed Geonhak’s knuckles. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he felt a rush of comfort run over him. He pulled his hand back before he began walking again. “W-we’re almost there.”

They’d made their way towards the main city, away from the university and into the bustling streets. Youngjo still held his hand as they walked until Geonhak stopped outside their destination. A hotel. A four-star hotel. 

Youngjo looked over the hotel before his large eyes looked back at Geonhak. “Geonhak-ah..?”

“D-don’t say anything!” Geonhak quickly replied, already feeling his cheeks flush and his heart race as he made his way into the hotel. Youngjo followed closely behind him, the Neko could practically feel the excitement buzzing from Youngjo. Geonhak turned to him, “wait here?” 

The Alpha nodded with a smile, Geonhak could already see the Alpha’s thoughts turning. He made his way up to the front desk and smiled awkwardly at the Alpha behind it. 

“How may I help you tonight?” He asked. 

Geonhak glanced briefly back at Youngjo, seeing the Alpha’s dark large eyes watching him closely. He quickly turned back to the front desk. “Umm, I have a room booked?” He replied. “Under the name Kim Geonhak?” 

The Alpha tapped on his computer before he smiled. “Ah yes! One night?” Geonhak nodded in confirmation. The Alpha turned and picked up a card key before he handed it over to Geonhak. “Here is your key, please enjoy your stay!”

Geonhak bowed to the Alpha and took the offered key before walking back towards Youngjo. The Alpha was watching him closing. “Hyung?”

“Geonhakkie…” Youngjo practically growled, he’d obviously caught onto what Geonhak had been planning and was ready. 

“L-let’s go.” 

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos Please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Youngjo smirked as he followed Geonhak into the elevator. His whole being was thrumming with excitement at the thought of finally getting his hands on the beautiful Neko. He was gazing at Geonhak, tilting his head curiously as he saw the Neko’s shoulders trembling softly. 

Youngjo sighed. “Geonhakkie,” he caught the Neko’s attention and found those shy eyes glancing at him. 

“Huh?” Geonhak replied. 

Youngjo stepped closer to him, holding the Neko’s hand gently and watching as Geonhak’s cheeks flushed prettily. “Are you afraid?” He asked carefully. 

The Neko blinked at him. “What?”

“You’re nervous.” Youngjo answered. “I don’t want you to feel like this is something you have to do.” He reassured, watching as Geonhak bit his lip. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” the Neko replied. “I-I’m just nervous.”

Youngjo smiled, glad that Geonhak was being honest with him. “Don’t be,” he cupped the Neko’s cheek with his free hand. “It’s just me and you.”

“That’s exactly why I’m nervous…” Geonhak replied under his breath. Youngjo couldn’t help but smirk at that. The Neko shook his head. “Let’s get inside.”

They left the elevator and headed to the correct room. Geonhak used the card key to unlock it and gestured for Youngjo to enter first. 

“Woah…” Youngjo blinked as he glanced around the room, it was almost a suite with how large it was. Youngjo was hit with a sudden worry that Geonhak had spent too much on him. “I can give you some money towards-“

“No.” Geonhak quickly cut him off. “You gave me a gift, let me give you one.” 

“Okay.” Youngjo smiled back. The door slid shut behind him, locking them off from the world. Youngjo moved closer so that they were pressed up against each other. His hand wrapped around Geonhak’s waist, pulling him so there was virtually no space left between them. 

The Neko leaned in so their foreheads were touching, their lips so close and yet so far, not kissing just yet.

Youngjo’s hand moved up and he trailed a single finger over Geonhak’s cheekbone, the skin still flushed with a pretty pink hue. “Are you sure?” He asked, all teasing gone from his voice and replaced with genuine concern. He wanted to do this right. He wanted Geonhak to feel safe. 

Geonhak licked his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face before he blinked up at Youngjo, he gave him a gentle nod. 

That was all the clarification Youngjo needed. 

With a gentle tug and a quick turn, Youngjo pulled Geonhak towards him and pressed his back against the door. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Geonhak’s neck as his fingers inched underneath his jumper, caressing the warm soft skin he found there.

He felt the Neko push closer, his breathing heavy already, Youngjo’s mouth moved idly over the Neko’s pulse point and he felt Geonhak shiver in his arms. 

“Hyung,” Geonhak whispered, moaning softly. His eyes fluttered shut and Youngjo could feel the Neko’s hand move upwards, gripping onto Youngjo’s shoulders to hold himself steady.

He smirked against Geonhak’s skin before moving his lips further down Geonhak’s throat. He nipped and licked as he went hearing the Neko moan against him. His hands stopped on Geonhak’s waist, running his fingers over the warm skin under his jumper. 

One of Geonhak’s hands moved up to his hair, tugging gently on the dark strands as Youngjo continued his ministrations; his tongue dipping into Geonhak’s collarbone. 

“Hyung…” Geonhak whimpered his whole being trembling against Youngjo’s heavy body and the door. 

Youngjo chuckled heartily before he pulled back, he gazed at the Neko leaning on the door. Geonhak looked back at him with wide eyes. “Relax,” Youngjo kissed the Neko’s cheek softly before he took his hand. He led the Neko to the bed before pushing him to sit. 

Geonhak’s fingers immediately gripped the bedsheet and clenched, he bit his lip and looked away from Youngjo. 

The Alpha sighed. “Geonhakkie,” he said softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Geonhak quickly replied, looking up at Youngjo with worried eyes. 

Youngjo frowned. “What for?”

“Being so nervous…” Geonhak answered, growling at himself. 

Youngjo sighed and smiled. He gripped Geonhak’s chin and tilted his head up so they were gazing at each other. “It’s natural, don’t apologise.”

Geonhak’s eyes dropped to Youngjo’s lips and he bit his bottom lip. “Can we kiss some more?”

Youngjo smirked. “Of course.” He leaned down and met the Neko’s lips. He could feel Geonhak’s tongue push into his mouth, tilting his head. Youngjo deepened the kiss, he moved the Neko further onto the bed; running his hands down Geonhak’s sides as he ran his tongue over the Neko’s teeth. Geonhak moaned into his mouth, Youngjo quickly swallowed the sounds and continued kissing him. His tongue massaged Geonhak’s own, he could feel the excitement rolling off the Neko as their tongues danced together. 

Geonhak’s hands were on his chest, running over his hard muscles. Youngjo groaned darkly and sank his teeth into Geonhak’s bottom lip, pulling on it teasingly. He kissed the Neko again as his own hands travelled over the Neko’s jumper, he found Geonhak’s nipples and stroked his hands over them. The Neko arched his back as Youngjo continued rubbing his nipples over the fabric of his jumper. 

He pulled back and licked his lips as he gazed down at Geonhak. The Neko was breathing deeply, his eyes lidded. 

“Can I?” Youngjo asked as he gripped the bottom of Geonhak’s jumper, the Neko gazed up at him and nodded. Youngjo smirked before quickly pulling the clothing from Geonhak’s body. He growled as he gazed down at the Neko, Geonhak was so beautiful, perfect. “So pretty, Geonhakkie…”

“Y-you too.” Geonhak mumbled as he tugged on Youngjo’s shirt. He smirked down at the Neko and nodded before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side. He watched as Geonhak’s gaze swept over him, his fingers traced Youngjo’s abs. 

“Do you like what you see?” He found himself asking, teasingly. 

The Neko nodded. “Yeah…” he replied honestly. 

“Good.” Youngjo growled, he easily spotted a bottle on the side table; he raised a brow slightly but thought nothing of it as he grabbed it. 

Geonhak’s eyes followed his movements. “What—?”

“They think of everything in these hotels,” Youngjo replied as he saw a condom next to the bottle, he grabbed that too and placed them on the bed beside Geonhak’s hip. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened as he realised what the items were, his hair glowed softly. 

Youngjo smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss again; he felt Geonhak’s tongue trace his teeth and gladly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. While Geonhak was preoccupied by his mouth, he used his fingers to carefully open the Neko’s jeans. Geonhak’s hips automatically rose as an indicator to take them off. Youngjo hooked his fingers into the Neko’s belt loops and pulled the jeans down. 

Geonhak pulled away from his mouth, Youngjo could see his shyness looking back. The Alpha growled and chased Geonhak’s lips, kissing him again as his hand began to gently stroke the Neko’s inner thigh; urging his legs open. 

Geonhak whimpered and his legs began to spread, allowing Youngjo more space. Youngjo’s tongue danced with the Neko’s, he could feel Geonhak’s hands running over his chest and his shoulders. He was already straining in his jeans and having the Neko’s hands on him was driving him insane. 

He pulled back and smirked as Geonhak whimpered and tried to follow his lips. “Geonhak-ah, you’re sure you want this?”

“I want you.”

Youngjo growled and his eyes flashed red, his lips met Geonhak’s again before they began to trail downwards. His cheek, chin, throat, chest, navel. His eyes watched Geonhak’s expression carefully as he reached the waistband of his briefs. The Neko nodded his head softly in confirmation. 

Youngjo smirked and kissed Geonhak’s hipbone before he gripped the briefs with his teeth. He kept eye contact with Geonhak as he pulled the garment from the Neko’s body with his teeth. 

Geonhak trembled as he was exposed before the Alpha. 

Youngjo just gazed down at the beautiful creature beneath him, Geonhak’s chest was rising and falling heavily as he breathed, his abs tensing. His cock was hard against his stomach and his legs were spread. He was on display for Youngjo. Only Youngjo. 

“Geonhakkie…” Youngjo growled, he traced his fingers over Geonhak’s stomach. He smirked as he heard Geonhak whimper as he passed his cock and ran his hands down the Neko’s beautiful thighs. “Has anyone else ever seen you like this?”

Geonhak quickly shook his head. “N-no.”

“Good.” Youngjo replied with a growl. “And no one else ever will.” He quickly reached for the bottle and tipped the oiled lube over Geonhak’s crotch, dribbling way more than he needed of the liquid and watching as it snaked down Geonhak’s inner thighs and his ass. 

There was a second of hesitation from him, staring at Geonhak panting beneath him, before he screwed the nozzle of the bottle back on and threw it to the side. 

He smirked as the Neko shivered, the oil rolling slowly over him and Youngjo knew it had reached his hole. Geonhak’s cock leaked slightly and he whimpered, Youngjo could see the Neko’s hands were by his head; gripping the pillow tightly as he stared at the ceiling. 

It took all his will not to groan at the sight of the Neko. He carefully reached down and gripped Geonhak’s inner thighs, spreading his legs further apart until he could see the pink puckered hole covered in oil. 

Youngjo growled darkly before quickly manoeuvring the Neko. Geonhak was now face down on the bed, his back arched as Youngjo poured more oil over his ass. 

“H-Hyung…”

“Relax,” Youngjo whispered back darkly. He almost shuddered as his hands made contact with Geonhak’s ass, beginning to gently spread the oil across his skin. He barely lingered despite the craving need inside his gut, trying to be subtle with how he was briefly feeling up the Neko. 

Youngjo bit his bottom lip as his fingers slipped away from Geonhak’s pillow-soft ass cheeks to rise up the curve of his back. He repeated the motion a couple more times, Geonhak relaxing a little more with each repetition, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he melted back into Youngjo’s large hands. 

He was oblivious to how Youngjo’s cock was twitching in his pants, the Alpha feeling as if he was about to burst just from finally being able to touch Geonhak. 

Eventually though, even Youngjo’s patience broke. 

Grabbing Geonhak’s ass and giving it an unmistakable squeeze, unable to stop the satisfied groan that broke from his lips. He massaged it, moving his buttcheeks around in circles with either hand, before his thumbs slid between the cheeks. 

Taking a deep breath, he spread the Neko open, eyes dragging slowly over Geonhak’s fluttering hole, balls and cock, almost forgetting to breathe back out as they dragged back up to repeat the path again. The silence had Geonhak squirming in his hands, head turned to one side to watch Youngjo quietly, his hair a constant glow and his cheeks pretty pink. 

“The oil has you so slick back here,” Youngjo finally murmured, thumbs dipping a little further into Geonhak’s crack, “so soft.”

One thumb brushed along Geonhak’s hole with feather light pressure, the other went to the Neko’s perineum to press onto it teasingly.

Geonhak’s back arched and he whimpered sweetly, his whole body trembling under Youngjo’s gaze. He was panting, looking over his shoulder at Youngjo with his ever familiar flush hanging over his cheeks. 

Youngjo could see his cock in the corner of his vision, a bead of precome already gathering on the head. The sight made Youngjo smirk, he slowly increased the pressure behind the thumb over Geonhak’s fluttering hole, the oil making it incredibly easy to slip past the ring of muscle as his other thumb pressed a little harder against Geonhak’s perineum. 

It was like cutting butter with a hot knife, parting the Neko with incredible ease. 

Geonhak seemed to hold his breath as Youngjo’s thumb inched further in, not releasing it until Youngjo’s palm pressed against his ass, Youngjo licked his lips as he rocked it back and forth just barely into him.

“So responsive, Geonhakkie.” With that, he slid his thumb from Geonhak’s depths, quickly replacing it with his middle finger and pointer finger. He didn’t hesitate to push them deep, searching for that spot that would have Geonhak’s cock twitching and sparks flying in his head. 

It didn’t take him any time at all, almost like he was tuned to Geonhak’s body. He breathed hard as he ground into it and forced a moan from Geonhak’s lips, hips jerking against the bed. 

The abuse to the sensitive bud of nerves was instant, Youngjo unrelenting in the movement of his two fingers, the thumb on his other hand still massaging the sensitive area of the Neko’s perineum.

“Have you done this to yourself before?” Youngjo found himself asking, only getting a nod back from the Neko. Youngjo growled deeply in his throat at the thought of Geonhak fingering himself open. 

He spread his fingers inside of Geonhak, toes curling as he was met with the sight of pretty pink, his cock practically screaming inside his pants. 

Geonhak’s hole was shining from the oil, and the sight had Youngjo reaching for the bottle of oil again, quickly shoving the nozzle in alongside his fingers to squeeze another hefty amount inside of him. The oil entered the Neko easily, the space between Youngjo’s fingers more than enough space for the stream to flow without issue. 

He used way more than what was necessary, but Youngjo couldn’t help but want to make this sound and feel as sinful as possible, tossing the bottle to the side and beginning to thrust his hand back and forth. 

Geonhak was releasing a stream of broken cries and moans. Youngjo couldn’t get enough of how Geonhak looked wrapped around his fingers, relentless as he fingerfucked the Neko, the moans and choked breaths that kept leaving Geonhak were literal music to his ears. 

It wasn’t long at all before Geonhak was loose around him, hole slack and hungry, and it was impossible to resist pressing a third finger into Geonhak and collapsing his weight onto the Neko’s lower back, grabbing an ass cheek to keep himself anchored. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re taking them so good baby,” Youngjo groaned lowly, unable to stop the dirty talk dripping from his lips like molten honey, “you look so pretty around my fingers. Feels so fucking soft inside you Geonhakkie, wish I could have a couple fingers inside of you all the time.”

A thought came to him then, letting out a moan as it floated through his mind, pressing harder against Geonhak’s prostate without remorse. The Neko let out a choked gasp in response, jerking against Youngjo as his cock let out a little spurt of precum. It had been steadily flowing between his legs ever since Youngjo had slipped a digit in, making a nice little puddle around the head as it seeped into the material below. 

“You think you can come like this? Me massaging your prostate, your cock grinding against the bed?”

The Neko simply let out a garbled moan, unable to form a cohesive sentence with the pleasure wrecking his body. 

“Geonhakkie, you look so pretty all open for me, making a mess all over these sheets. What will the maid think when they clean up? Naughty little Neko coming because of his big bad Alpha.” Youngjo babbled, eyes wild as the words came faster and faster, “you want that, Geonhakkie? You want to come?” 

Geonhak nodded furiously against the bed, unconsciously raising his ass for Youngjo and clenching weakly around the Alpha’s fingers.

“Holy shit, you look so pretty. I could get addicted to fucking you open with my fingers.” Youngjo wasn’t really sure what he was saying, the filter between his brain and mouth broken into nothing. He was usually composed during sex but Geonhak made it so he too lost his mind. 

All he could focus on was Geonhak, going absolutely wild and thrusting his hand back and forth, unforgiving in the pressure he applied against the Neko’s prostate with every thrust forward. 

Geonhak writhed beneath him, his hands gripping either edge of the bedsheets as the most delicious noises fell from his lips, pushing back with what little leverage he had to meet Youngjo’s hand.

Time slowed between them, Youngjo was only able to hear the sound of their combined panting and the wet noise from his fingers fucking into Geonhak.

Nothing else mattered except Geonhak.

Growling, the Alpha increased his hand’s pace, his other sliding along Geonhak’s skin to grip his thigh, probably hard enough to leave marks. He’d never worked so hard in his life to get a partner off, grinding his fingers into Geonhak’s prostate with an unforgiving pace that made the Neko babble and moan incomprehensibly. 

The Neko was sweating like a fountain, his already shiny skin somehow getting even worse, the flush on his face extending down his neck and chest. Youngjo growled almost animalistically as he watched the Neko fall into pieces, overwhelmed by everything, and with one last push of Youngjo’s digits against his prostate, Geonhak was coming. 

As soon as his orgasm hit, Geonhak arched, cock spurting over the bed and a low, low moan piercing the air. 

It was the most beautiful thing Youngjo had ever seen, eyes locked on the Neko’s face as his expression twisted and tightened. He held his breath as he continued to rub Geonhak’s prostate, continuing to abuse it until finally, the Neko went limp under him, finally spent. 

Youngjo yanked his fingers from Geonhak, hands flying to his crotch and undoing the zipper of his pants, fingers trembling as he ripped it downwards. He’d never been more violent whipping his own cock out. The zipper’s teeth slid against his sensitive shaft, but Youngjo couldn’t find the will to care about the nuisance; he was too desperate to thrust his cock into Geonhak and finally achieve his orgasm. 

He didn’t even realize how badly he needed to come until he’d watched Geonhak’s cock spurt against the bed, Youngjo’s cock almost screaming it was going to explode at any second. 

Simply watching Geonhak writhe on his fingers had been enough to work Youngjo right up to the edge, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to come in his pants like a teen or spill into his hand, especially after he’d done such a beautiful job of opening Geonhak up. 

He was more than loose enough for Youngjo, his hole still clenching and unclenching wildly, wrecked for the evening by how furious Youngjo had fingered him.

With more strength than Youngjo ever thought he was capable of, the Alpha manoeuvred Geonhak onto his back again. One of his hands moved to Geonhak’s shoulder, grabbing it to anchor himself, while the other went to grab the condom; ripping it open with his mouth and watching Geonhak’s hazy eyes follow the movement. Youngjo curled his fingers around his cock and lined it up with Geonhak’s slick hole. 

He scooted forward carefully, and the Neko let out a small gasp as the head of Youngjo’s cock met his rim. All the Alpha could do was take one last, deep breath, before applying the barest amount of pressure behind his cock. Seconds later, he popped inside. 

As soon as Youngjo felt that wonderful heat around his cock, he dropped the full weight of his lower body onto Geonhak, using gravity to sheath his cock into the Neko. 

His eyes almost rolled back at how amazing the sensations tingling up his spine felt, groaning low and deep in the back of his throat, hands scrambling to grip Geonhak’s sides as he fucked him. 

All Geonhak could manage was a weak moan, still oversensitive from his orgasm, fingers weakly clutching the bedsheets as Youngjo went absolutely wild on top of him. 

The bed bellow had just enough spring to help him fuck Geonhak, bouncing his hips down onto his plush ass over and over, pounding the Neko into next week with reckless abandon. Geonhak was like hot silk around him, wet and so soft from the fingering.

It was a little pitiful how quickly it took for Youngjo’s balls to tighten, thrusts stuttering and head falling back with a deep groan as his orgasm started to hit. Eventually, he stilled his hips to spill deep inside the condom, his body shaking as he held himself over Geonhak. 

The aftershocks of coming had his body twitching, and he pressed his forehead to Geonhak’s own, their lips meeting in a small kiss. 

They stayed there like that, as Youngjo’s steadily softening cock slowly slipped out of Geonhak, Youngjo quickly pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it towards the waste bin. He reached for a towel on the side of the bed and quickly wiped them down with as much strength as he could muster. 

Geonhak seemed more than happy to simply lay there for eternity, still reeling from his own orgasm from before and the destructive pace Youngjo had taken on his ass, chest rising and falling quickly as he attempted to regain his senses. It was actually pretty adorable, and it was enough to make Youngjo muster the energy to shift and kiss Geonhak’s neck, grinning as he fell to the bed beside him. “T-that was…”

“Amazing.” Geonhak finished, voice deep and broken. 

“Geonhakkie…” Youngjo kissed the Neko’s shoulder gently. “Are you alright?” The Neko turned to him and nodded softly, a content smile on his flushed face. “I-I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” Youngjo added. 

The Neko chuckled, he turned to his side with a soft groan and shuffled closer to Youngjo, tucking his head under Youngjo’s chin. “Hyung, that was amazing.”

Youngjo smiled, he wrapped his arms around the Neko and kissed the crown of his head. “Sleep now, Geonhakkie.”

After a few seconds he heard the Neko’s soft breathing and smiled, he was never letting the Neko go now. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Geonhak groaned as his body began to awaken. He could feel warmth beside him, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he saw Youngjo sleeping peacefully there. The Alpha’s strong chest rose and fell with his deep soothing breaths, Geonhak could watch him all day. 

He smiled as he remembered last night, he could still feel a tingling ache where the Alpha had touched him. He hadn’t expected his first time to be so mind blowing. Youngjo had taken care of his needs and showed him an unforgettable time. Geonhak’s cheeks flushed as he thought of how good it had felt. 

He ran his fingers lightly over Youngjo’s hard chest, leaning down to kiss just above the Alpha’s heart. 

The Alpha began to stir at the touches, Youngjo yawned softly before his large sparkling eyes fluttered open. Geonhak smiled shyly at him. “Good morning.” 

“Hey,” Youngjo smiled handsomely back at him, the Alpha screamed attractiveness and confidence even after he’d just woken up. “How do you feel?” He asked as he tucked a few blond hairs out of Geonhak’s eyes. 

“Good.” Geonhak answered with a shy smile. 

The Alpha looked content with his answer, his expression filled with adoration as he shuffled closer. “Geonhakkie…” he kissed the Neko’s forehead softly. “Can I ask you something?”

Geonhak nodded and waited for the Alpha to speak again. 

“Will you be my mate?” Youngjo looked uncharacteristically nervous as he asked, almost like he was afraid of Geonhak’s answer. 

Geonhak was suddenly hit with a wave of regret,  _ he’d _ made the Alpha feel this way.  _ He’d _ rejected him all this time even though he was slowly falling for the Alpha. He cupped Youngjo’s face in his hands and smiled. “Yes.”

Youngjo’s smile lit up, he pulled Geonhak into his arms and squeezed him. Geonhak wriggled to try and free himself before he suddenly felt the Alpha’s weight on top of him. He felt Youngjo’s lips trace over the shell of his ear before he heard the Alpha chuckle darkly. “I’m not finished with you yet, Geonhakkie.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos ❤️❤️💙💙


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon, a week after the Sun and Moon competition. Geonhak was sitting in the cafeteria, beside him was Hwanwoong and opposite them were the twins. They were all cooing as he told them about his and Youngjo’s new relationship. 

“Hyung, you’re practically glowing!” Dongmyeong pointed out, his eyes wide and his smile soft. 

Hwanwoong looked at him too. “I’m so glad you and Youngjo-Hyung are finally together!”

“Took you long enough.” Dongju added. 

Geonhak frowned at the youngest. “Yah!” He scolded. 

Dongju was unbothered as he shrugged. “Well, it did.” 

Geonhak sighed softly. “I know.” He had to keep reminding himself that it was him that had made Youngjo work for it, made the Alpha wait for him to be ready. 

“How does it feel to date the Moon of ShinShin?” Dongmyeong asked as he leaned on his palms, blinking at Geonhak with curious eyes. “I’m so jealous…”

“What about you?” Dongju suddenly turned the conversation on his twin, getting a curious expression back from Dongmyeong. “You and Jeon Woong? When was that a thing?” Geonhak’s eyes widened at that, he didn’t even realise that was going on!

Dongmyeong just waved his brother off, “he treats me well,” he commented with a sly grin before looking back at Geonhak. “Hey, I’m not the one that snatched the Moon,” he winked playfully at Geonhak. 

Geonhak chuckled. “Shut up…” he mumbled, he was still getting used to Youngjo being the Moon of ShinShin. It had made him more popular, it also meant that more Neko’s were interested. 

“He’s blushing!!” Hwanwoong teased as he elbowed Geonhak playfully. The elder Neko tried to push him away but they all just ended up chuckling. 

Dongju and Dongmyeong both stopped chuckling and instead gave Geonhak a large grin. It made the elder Neko frown. “What?”

“Hey.”

The familiar voice suddenly came from behind him, he turned in his chair and could see his mate standing there. He looked so handsome in his uniform… “Youngjo-Hyung,” he smiled. 

“Geonhak-ah, you free?” Youngjo asked as he bowed his head politely to the other Neko’s. 

“Yes! Yes he is!” Hwanwoong quickly answered for him, pushing him playfully. 

Geonhak rolled his eyes at his friends before standing up beside Youngjo. “Yeah, I am.” The Alpha gestured for him to follow, he turned to his friends, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t have too much fun!” Dongmyeong called after them. 

Youngjo led them into the quad and stopped beside a tree, he leaned on it and Geonhak couldn’t help but notice how agitated he looked. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately,” he spoke, “I have an assignment due soon.” 

Geonhak smiled softly. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” he replied. 

Youngjo sighed, “I just feel like since we became mates I haven’t seen you as much as I want to.” He answered, gazing at Geonhak with regret. 

“Hyung…”

“I want to take you out.” Youngjo suddenly announced. 

Geonhak blinked back at him. “You know you don’t have to-“

“I know. But I want to.” Youngjo quickly retorted, moving forwards and holding Geonhak’s hands in his own. “Please?” He tilted his head softly. 

Geonhak sighed. “Fine,” he smiled at the Alpha’s sudden change in expression. He looked ecstatic. “But nowhere expensive,” Geonhak added as a second thought, not wanting the Alpha to go overboard. 

The Alpha nodded at his condition, “I have to get back to my assignment but I’ll pick you up tonight,” he said softly, lifting one of Geonhak’s hands to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently. “Seven outside the Neko House?”

Geonhak nodded. “Okay.” He watched as the Alpha made his way back inside, Geonhak’s fingers were tingling where the Alpha had just kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach, excitement for the night to come. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about you and my brother…” Youngmin pouted as he sat on his bed, arms crossed as he watched Geonhak closely. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Geonhak replied, he’d never found the time to tell Youngmin what was going on with him and Youngjo. 

The elder Neko sighed. “I shouldn’t have had to find out from him.” He complained, Youngjo had accidentally mentioned it to Youngmin over the phone. Geonhak was honestly surprised Youngmin didn’t know straight away. 

“I didn’t know how to approach it…” Geonhak tried to defend himself. 

“Whatever,” Youngmin replied as he waved him off. He was watching Geonhak curiously. “Where is he taking you?”

“I’m not sure…” Geonhak replied, pulling out a baby pink and white jumper. He smiled before slipping it on. “I told him nowhere expensive.”

Youngmin scoffed at that. “Like that ever works…” he mumbled. 

Geonhak raised a brow slightly and looked over at the elder Neko, he was smiling as he commented, “Donghyun is a rich boy, what did you expect?”

Youngmin waved him off before going back to observing him as Geonhak looked over his appearance in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed it one way before moving it to the other side. He couldn’t decide which way looked better. 

“I’ve never seen you like this,” the elder observed with a caring smile. 

Geonhak smiled back. “I’ve never felt like this.”

Youngmin sighed with a slight shrug. “Well, Youngjo can be a complete ass but I can tell he really cares for you.”

“Thanks Hyung.” Geonhak smiled. 

The elder Neko nodded before he suddenly looked thoughtful. “Just,” Geonhak tilted his head as he waited for Youngmin to speak again. “Don't ever bring him back here.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he automatically flinched. “Y-yah! Hyung!”

They both cringed before they burst out into laughter. 

By the time it got to seven, Geonhak was ready and buzzing with excitement. He made his way down to the Neko House entrance and smiled as he saw Youngjo standing at the bottom of the entranceway waiting for him. The Alpha was smirking at him, he was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. 

“Hey.” The Alpha nodded to him. 

Geonhak smiled back. “Hi.”

Youngjo chuckled fondly, he brushed some hair from Geonhak’s face and Geonhak could feel his hair glow. “Are you nervous, Geonhakkie?” Youngjo teased. 

Geonhak rolled his eyes playfully and walked past the Alpha. “Where are we going?” He asked. 

Youngjo smiled, he held his hand out for Geonhak to take. There was something about the Alpha that had always given Geonhak prince vibes. 

“Shall we?” Youngjo offered. Geonhak shook his head with a chuckle before taking the offered hand. “You look pretty tonight, Geonhakkie.” Youngjo commented as he smiled fondly at him.

Geonhak would usually find it irritating to be called pretty but whenever Youngjo said it, it made Geonhak feel empowered. “Thank you.” He smiled. 

Geonhak followed the Alpha as he made his way out of the university campus and towards the city. Geonhak raised a brow slightly as the Alpha walked down a small alleyway, his eyes widened however when he saw the small alleyway lit up with restaurants. At the end was the one Youngjo was leading them towards. 

“Youngminnie told me about this place,” Youngjo commented. “The dak-galbi is apparently to die for.” Geonhak nodded, he wondered if Youngmin actually did know where they would be going tonight. 

Youngjo opened the door for him and Geonhak stepped inside. It was fairly busy, some students and some families were already eating. The whole atmosphere gave off a friendly family vibe. 

“Welcome!” An Alpha approached them with a smile, he blinked at Youngjo before his smile grew. “Ah, Youngjo-Hyung!”

“Byounggon-ah,” Youngjo replied. Geonhak raised a brow, Youngjo always seemed to know people, the Alpha was extremely popular. 

“Hey! Is it just for the two of you?” Byounggon asked, getting a nod back from the both of them. “This way!” He led them to a booth and placed the menus before them, he bowed his head and walked away. 

“He’s in my class.” Youngjo answered Geonhak’s silent questioning eyes. 

“Ah.” Geonhak replied with a short nod. 

Byounggon came back to take their orders, which Youngjo replied with the apparent famous dak-galbi. He gave them both their drinks of water and soju before making his way back towards the kitchen. 

Geonhak smiled as Youngjo gazed at him. “So, how’s your assignment coming along?” He asked to start the conversation. 

Youngjo’s expression shifted slightly. “Let’s not talk about work,” he replied. 

Geonhak blinked back at him. “Oh, okay,” he could see how agitated the Alpha was with the subject so decided not to push. 

“Geonhak-ah,” he smiled back at Youngjo. “I’ve really missed you this week.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened at the Alpha’s casual tone. “W-well, you’ve been busy.” He defended, taking a shot of soju. 

Youngjo was watching him closely, Geonhak looked up at him and could see the Alpha’s large eyes on him. “Can I have you tonight?”

Geonhak coughed as he’d just finished another shot, he blinked at Youngjo’s words. “W-what?” 

The Alpha growled softly. “Geonhak-ah, I need you.” He admitted. 

Geonhak’s cheeks were flushed and he felt his heart beat faster, excitement washing over him. “But, where?” He asked. The conversation with Youngmin popping up in his head and making him cringe internally. 

“I can pay for a room.” Youngjo answered swiftly. “There’s a nice hotel I know of in the city,” he added. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but raise a brow slightly at that, a wave of jealousy running through him as he wondered why Youngjo would know of a good hotel. He just nodded softly at the Alpha. 

He suddenly felt Youngjo’s hand over his own, the Alpha was watching his expression closely. “Geonhakkie, you know there’s only you, right?”

“There wasn’t before…” Geonhak commented off handedly. 

Youngjo sighed. “That’s all in the past,” his voice was serious and his expression was worried. Worried that Geonhak would hold it against him and run. 

Geonhak smiled. “I know. I trust you.”

He watched as a soft pink hue took over Youngjo’s cheeks, his usual teasing facade shaken at Geonhak’s honest words. “Geonhak-ah, I-“

“Your dak-ghalbi!” Byounggon suddenly appeared beside them with their meal, he placed it between them and bowed his head. 

“Ah, thank you.” Youngjo bowed to the younger Alpha. 

“Enjoy!” Byounggon smiled before he headed away again. 

Geonhak was watching Youngjo’s expression carefully, he looked annoyed that Byounggon had interrupted him. Geonhak tried to continue the conversation. “Youngjo-Hyung? What were you-?”

“It’s okay, eat Geonhak-ah.” Youngjo replied with his signature confident smile back. 

They ate in silence, the food was too good to speak instead of eat. 

“Woah, that really was good.” Youngjo mused as he sat back in his seat, Geonhak could only nod back; too full to say anything more. Byounggon came back to take away their plates and Youngjo quietly asked him for the bill. 

“I can help pay.” Geonhak commented. 

The Alpha shook his head. “I invited you,” he retorted, already pulling out his wallet. They made their way towards the exit and where Byounggon was standing with the card machine. 

Geonhak automatically looked down to his wrist where the watch was still sat, the watch that he knew Youngjo had spent a lot of money on. He watched as Youngjo entered his card and paid, saying goodbye to the other Alpha and holding the door open for Geonhak. 

As soon as they were outside, Geonhak turned to the Alpha. “Hyung, is there anything you want?”

Youngjo blinked at him with confusion. “What?”

“You gave me this amazing watch,” Geonhak said, holding his arm out to emphasise the accessory. “What about you?”

Youngjo sighed before he smirked playfully, he moved towards Geonhak and placed his hands on the Neko’s hips. “There is something you can give me,” he suggested with a sudden flash of red eyes. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He bit his lip and nodded. “Okay,” he wanted it just as much as the Alpha. He missed Youngjo’s touch. 

Youngjo took his hand and they began to walk back out the alley and towards the city again. Geonhak couldn’t help but notice the amount of Neko attention Youngjo had as they walked. He almost instinctively moved closer to the Alpha, gripping his hand tighter. 

Youngjo chuckled softly, speaking low so only the Neko beside him could hear. “Geonhakkie, I already told you, I’m all yours.” 

Geonhak smiled shyly at that and could see the hotel Youngjo was leading them towards. He was determined to show the Alpha a good time. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


Geonhak was caught, trapped between his own wide-eyed stare and Youngjo’s heavy body pressing against him from behind. He shut his eyes against the sight of his pleasure-struck face in the mirror. His senses were overwhelmed; he could feel Youngjo’s flesh, heated and lust-soaked, draped along the curve of his spine, a knee nudging assertively between his shaking thighs, pinning him against the set of drawers in the hotel room. 

The air was overly warm and sticky, heavy with both their hard breathing. The top of the drawers was cool under his hands, sturdy and unyielding as he braced himself and leaned forwards heavily towards the wall-mounted mirror.

Youngjo’s hands were spread across his naked chest and belly, holding Geonhak securely against his own body. He felt the Alpha nuzzle into his neck, his hair a silky cool slide against flushed skin, he heard the Alpha breathe in deeply, then a flicker of a tongue tickled at the spot just below Geonhak’s left ear.

“Mmm, you still with me Geonhakkie?” Youngjo drawled in a low voice, the vibrations rumbling soothingly through the places where their bodies were touching. One of his hands moved up to pet at the back of Geonhak’s neck, fluffing at his hair where sweat had left it darkened and wilting. A kiss was pressed to his nape, followed by the Alpha’s voice again. “This alright?”

Geonhak took a deep breath, forced his muscles to relax, and opened himself to the adoration Youngjo was surrounding him with. He dropped his head, wiggled happily in Youngjo’s arms as he soaked up the flow of affection hungrily.

“Yes, Hyung. Please, keep going.” He felt Youngjo pause, then a hand snaked across his front, reaching up to cradle his jaw. Firm pressure raised his head and he opened his eyes to the reflection before him. He looked at Youngjo this time, the way he gripped Geonhak almost protectively, pressed flush against him.

He could see only one of Youngjo’s eyes as he sucked bruising kisses into the side of Geonhak’s throat, the soft moonlight that filtered into the room making the iris sparkle like stars, a flash of red informing Geonhak of just how excited the Alpha was. 

“I want to make you feel really good, Geonhakkie, if you want me to stop just say, okay?” Youngjo’s voice was gentle now, his usually dynamic teasing tone even and almost hypnotic. 

Geonhak inhaled sharply, watching as Youngjo laid soft kisses across his shoulder, in the crook of his neck, behind his ear. Youngjo was observing his reactions in the mirror, sparkling eyes unblinking and utterly fixated. He nipped at a patch of vulnerable flesh and Geonhak moaned, deep and tremulous, for a second unable to focus on anything but the physical sensations. Youngjo’s hand rested at the base of his throat, the weight of it like a grounding force.

His other hand brushed lightly across Geonhak’s nipples, shooting bolts of heat towards his groin, before tracing a line down to his belly. 

Geonhak felt Youngjo’s hand grasp the soft flesh over his pelvis, glanced down to see long fingers dig into the skin there, forming deep divots in the skin. Youngjo made a noise suddenly, a husky groan of what Geonhak could only think was of appreciation, and Geonhak could feel him grind forwards into the back of his thigh.

“Geonhakkie, you feel so good. Can’t count how often I’ve gotten off just thinking about rubbing myself on your pretty thighs,” he gave the flesh a firm squeeze, and Geonhak whimpered, his hair glowing softly at the Alpha’s words. 

“I wanna kneel down and get my face against your skin. Burying it in these plush, strong, thighs and breath you in.” The words shot a hot spark through Geonhak’s belly, his knees going weak. Youngjo was grinding against him steadily now, but keeping the pressure light and teasing.

He dropped his hand from Geonhak’s throat, fanning his long fingers across the Neko’s broad chest, still supporting his weight so they could maintain eye contact through the mirror. His other hand released Geonhak’s hip, skating softly across his stomach, moving lower. Geonhak’s breath became heavier, his pulse skittering in apprehension as dull nails scratched around his swollen cock. 

He was hard, had been since Youngjo stripped him naked, body under Youngjo’s control as he coaxed Geonhak to lean against the drawers. 

Youngjo’s hand was deliberately passing by the area straining for his touch, instead tracing a gentle hand down the Neko’s inner thighs, the pads of his fingers lighting the nerves under the sensitive flesh there. His hands on the drawers flexed in impatience, and a bitten-off groan escaped from his throat.

“Is this what you want, Geonhakkie?” The Alpha whispered, the hot puff of breath against Geonhak’s ear sending shivers all through him.

“Youngjo-Hyung…” Geonhak huffed, patience waning, and he could see in the mirror how his eyebrows had knitted upwards in a silent plea.

“Hmm, not really an answer… would you like me to give you some options?” Youngjo teased, but Geonhak could hear the sincere offer behind the playfulness, and his face softened as he watched Youngjo nuzzle into his neck.

“No, that… I want…” he started, but suddenly looking at his reflection he began to panic, worry flushing over himself and his usual self consciousness. 

Youngjo’s hands were both on his chest, supportive but not confining. The Alpha was clearly waiting for him to continue before attempting to advance. When the silence only lengthened, Youngjo murmured, “Let me take care of you. Geonhakkie, you’re so beautiful.”

Geonhak nodded slowly, meeting Youngjo’s intent gaze.

Then, the hands previously around his middle were gone, sweat dripping down his back and cooling his skin where exposed, and Youngjo was sinking to the floor. 

Geonhak could hear him adjust himself on his knees with a soft sigh, felt his strong hands as Youngjo grasped his thighs and bit carefully at the crease where leg met bum cheek. Geonhak gasped and settled onto his forearms, widening his stance slightly to allow the Alpha room. Youngjo’s hands slid upwards, cupping Geonhak’s ass with a gentle squeeze.

Geonhak had an idea of what the Alpha was planning and he trembled, he looked at his reflection staring back at him, eyes foggy and pleading helplessly. He closed his eyes and asked for what he wanted.

“Please, Hyung, your mouth...”

He could feel Youngjo’s lips brush his cheeks, could feel the smirk there. Youngjo parted him and made a hungry, needy sound. Then there was a tongue, broad and wet, laving thick stripes across him. 

Geonhak scrabbled at the drawers, finding purchase by crooking his fingers behind the back. The wood was rough and it bit into the soft skin of his fingertips but he held onto it tightly as his hips rocked back into Youngjo’s face instinctively.

“Yes, oh my god, Hyung, please…” he babbled mindlessly, he’d never experienced something so intense and intimate in his entire life. Youngjo’s tongue was working at loosening the muscle there, tracing the edge and dipping in slightly until it relaxed, hands holding Geonhak’s hips to keep him flush against his mouth.

He was dripping now, he could swear he could hear his wetness hitting the floor in small droplets, a vulgar sound but it only made him more excited. Youngjo’s voracious licking and consuming, the Alpha’s dirty groans on his every exhale.

Geonhak’s own breathing was tinged with an uncharacteristically high-pitched whine, the drawers creaked where his fingers were clenching around it. His eyes opened and reflected back at him, and he was shocked to see the irises reduced to a thin ring of brown lining lust-blown pupils. His cheeks were flushed pink, the rosiness traveling down his neck past his line of sight. His eyebrows were drawn together, mouth slack around quickening pants. His hair was practically shining, it was glowing that much. 

He looked completely wrecked, nearly pornographic. It was obscene, something he’d never imagined himself being like. He moaned brokenly.

Youngjo was still on his knees, devouring him. Geonhak knew tha Alpha would continue the act for hours if allowed. He seemed to enjoy watching and making Geonhak overstimulated. 

“H-hyung,” Geonhak began, clearing his throat and returning to a more vertical stance. “I-I want you inside me.” 

One more sloppy kiss and the tongue was gone, the Alpha’s voice came back. “Yeah?” His voice sounded raw and strained, and Geonhak’s hips and thighs were being stroked again. Youngjo’s palms were rough, his whole being radiating dominance. 

Geonhak glanced behind him to catch Youngjo’s eyes. The Alpha looked as rough as he sounded, black hair standing up in all directions like a wildfire. His eyes were red, glassy and unfocused.

Youngjo’s lips quirked up at the corners and he stood, crowding up behind Geonhak and resting his chin on his shoulder. They looked at each other through the mirror, taking in their chaotic appearances.

“I love that we can do this to each other,” Youngjo spoke, his expression was oddly shy, a pretty spray of pink blossoming across his face. “That I can make you look like this.”

A delicious shiver wracked his body suddenly, and Geonhak dropped his gaze, peering at Youngjo next to him through lowered eyelashes as warmth bloomed in his chest. Craning his neck, he managed to brush a kiss onto Youngjo’s warm cheekbone. It seemed to break Youngjo out of his reverie, and he growled, pushing Geonhak to bend over the drawers, one hand holding him just above the surface while the other spanned his shoulder blades.

“Now,” he purred, “I believe you wanted something from me? You want me inside you, Geonhakkie?” He was standing between Geonhak’s open legs, his own hardness settled between Geonhak’s cheeks.  _ When had he got a condom?  _

Geonhak’s hips twitched, and the blunt head of Youngjo’s cock slid over his opening, friction eased by his saliva and lubricant.

Geonhak groaned frantically, eyes locked with Youngjo’s through the mirror. Youngjo glanced down, and Geonhak watched as he positioned himself and began to push in.

In a quick motion, Youngjo was fully inside him, the sharp bone of his hips pressing into the softness of Geonhak’s backside. Geonhak gasped and reflexively shot one hand to cover Youngjo’s on his chest. Youngjo breathed out shakily and long, cool fingers threaded through his own.

They held the position for a long moment, holding eye contact while their breathing slowed. There was a soft breeze that blew into the hotel room, Geonhak’s skin prickled in goosebumps as Youngjo stroked a few fingers along the length of his spine affectionately.

The pads of his fingers were rough, his red eyes were open and expressive in the mirror, and Geonhak smiled softly. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Youngjo smiled gently back, blowing his reflection an air kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered back, eyes glittering with adoration and protection. 

Geonhak could see that the Alpha was hesitating, waiting to see if Geonhak would panic and bring the session to a halt. He smiled at the Alpha in the mirror, Youngjo was too good for him, he could read all Geonhak’s insecurities like a book. “Go on. I’m ready.”

Youngjo inhaled, beginning to move slowly. Geonhak watched the Alpha’s mouth drop open, features slack with pleasure as he found a rhythm. 

Geonhak’s nerves were lighting up; the pressure from where Youngjo entered him was intense but manageable, the hand on his back tracing soothing lines across his shoulder blades. He wrapped his fingers around the unfinished edge of the drawers, feeling the rough again. The smell of sex was strong in the air, heady and addicting and so good. Youngjo’s eyes gleamed in the low light, hooded with desire but watchful.

“Shit, Geonhakkie,” he moaned. “You’re so…” But he didn’t seem capable of finishing the thought, holding Geonhak’s gaze with unblinking intensity.

Geonhak shifted one foot, changing the angle of penetration by a degree. This time, when Youngjo thrusted into him, he nudged against the bundle of nerves that sent sparks of pleasure radiating through his entire body, and he choked out a groan, eyelids fluttering from the sensation. He could see Youngjo shudder in the mirror, felt blunt fingernails drag across his chest, leaving hot welts on his skin. 

“Ooh, Hyung~ right there, please,” Geonhak breathed, and Youngjo thrust into him again, controlled and precise.

“Geonhakkie, you’re so good to me.” Youngjo growled sharply behind him but maintained his pace, rubbing over Geonhak’s prostate on each measured withdrawal.

There was so much to feel, Geonhak was tipping into overstimulation. His panting had taken on a hysterical note as he tried to focus on Youngjo’s lovely face, his expression a surprising blend of restrained ardor and attentive concern.

Youngjo leaned forward, wrapping both arms around Geonhak’s ribcage, and pulled him flush against his lean chest. Geonhak keened at the increased contact and tried to turn his head, wanting to catch Youngjo’s lips in a kiss but a hand was suddenly behind his head, threading through the dampened blond hair and pulling tight. Geonhak gasped in surprise as his toes curled reflexively, shutting his eyes tight against the pressure.

But the Alpha seemed determined now, and drove deeper into Geonhak with a growl. The hand firmly holding his head upright before the mirror before Youngjo hissed into his ear, “Open your eyes, Geonhakkie, see what you let me do to you.”

Geonhak whimpered, but complied, transfixed by Youngjo’s blown-out pupils. His heart was racing, his fingers were beginning to ache where they were now digging deep indents into the solid wood. There didn’t seem to be enough oxygen reaching his brain, and the air he was swallowing desperately was thick and intimately heavy with Youngjo’s scent. 

Youngjo’s tongue darted out, tasting the air and tickling at his throat. “Look at the mirror, Geonhak. Stay with me.” His voice was gentler, entreating. 

The Neko knew he could stop this right now with one word, he trusted Youngjo. Youngjo would back away immediately, making sure Geonhak was comfortable. He could stop this right now and Youngjo would quietly offer devoted patience and understanding, expecting nothing in return, same as he always had. He understood Geonhak like nobody else did. 

Geonhak pulled his eyes to his own reflection, took in the vivid red flush across his cheeks, his mouth a small “o” around panting breaths. His irises had all but vanished, swallowed by pupils so large and black he could almost make out a rough silhouette of his face reflected in them. He blushed even further, eyelashes fluttering in embarrassment at his obvious arousal. His mouth was parched, and his tongue felt thick and sticky when he darted it across his lips in an attempt to ease their discomfort.

Youngjo made a pleased sound, cooing into his ear, “Yes, Geonhakkie, I want you to see. See how good we look together, how well we fit. Like you were made for me.” The hand was still at his hair, preventing him from tearing his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

He sobbed wretchedly as Youngjo dragged against his prostate over and over, slow and methodical and deliberate. His own cock was dripping profusely, curved up against his belly and aching with neglect. But Youngjo wasn’t finished, and continued pouring filth into Geonhak’s ear, sending liquid heat spiking through his belly.

“Hmm,” he mused. “Do you see how fucking gorgeous you are, Geonhak? You’re glowing. You’re always beautiful, but like this… positively ethereal, don’t you think?”

It was too much, the onslaught of feeling untenable. Geonhak’s brain was starting to fuzz at the edges, all the sensations within him lighting up each nerve with intense stimulation. 

He was going to have to sign out, close his eyes against the image in front of him before he shattered into a thousand pieces. He could see his resolve breaking in the mirror and drew one hand up towards his face, wanting to shield his eyes from his lust-contorted features, wanting to hide the desperate yearning of his open mouth, hold back his broken sobs with a palm, but instead braced it flat against cool glass.

Youngjo was watching him intently, his features tight with concentration and red eyes burning hot as the sun. 

Suddenly, the hand in his hair released, moving quickly around his shoulder to attach firmly under his jaw, fingers digging into the tender area of his jaw hinge and shocking him back to awareness. His dazed face snapped into focus, tearstained and blotchy with exertion.

Youngjo’s fervent stare finally broke, and he turned his face into Geonhak’s. His nose pressed into Geonhak’s cheekbone, lips grazing the shell of his ear. His voice came out as a quiet murmur. “This is what we look like together, Geonhak. This is what you look like when I’m fucking you.”

And there it was again, waves of affection and desire and security and love, rippling out and over him in a gentle wave, a refuge in his own self conscious thoughts. 

He wavered on the edge of shaking apart, suspended between completion or destruction. 

Youngjo’s eyes were closed in pleasure, and the dark crescent of his lashes were delicate with the contrast of lips that gasped shuddering breaths over Geonhak’s cheeks.

The balance tipped. Geonhak came.

  
  
  


—

A soft tinkling of water against glass drew his senses outwards. Rain was falling outside, the droplets pitter-pattering brightly on the hotel rooms window. 

Strong arms were holding him securely to a stronger body, crossing over his back. He was laying in bed. 

“Alright?” Youngjo asked in a husky voice, eyes bright as he gazed down at the Neko. His face was slightly guarded, cautious, and Geonhak’s heart fluttered with affection he was still adjusting to not needing to conceal.

Geonhak tried to speak, rasping out a wordless noise. He swallowed thickly, and his voice cracked slightly when he responded. “Amazing, Hyung.”

Youngjo laughed, and Geonhak felt the tension in his arms lessen. A slight shift beside him as the Alpha adjusted his position. Geonhak reached up, cradling the angular jaw in his hands lovingly. His expression had morphed into something painfully fond as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Youngjo’s mouth, forehead, eyelids. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, smoothing back the silky strands and coming to a rest over the short, velvety hair at his nape.

He pulled back and examined the Alpha’s handsome face. “And you? How are you feeling?”

Youngjo closed his eyes briefly and exhaled through pursed lips. “I’ll be honest, I was starting to worry. Felt like I was losing you a couple of times. But you’ll tell me if I'm… if it's too much.”

Geonhak nodded. “You can trust me, Hyung, like I trust you,” he whispered, an ache in his chest. “I love you.”

He brought their faces together again, letting his sensitized lips brush Youngjo’s lightly. Pleasure sparked where they met and he let his tongue slip out for a quick touch. Youngjo’s lips parted immediately on a quiet moan. 

Geonhak drew his tongue carefully along the ridged roof of Youngjo’s mouth, tracing the shape of his palate, and pulling the familiar taste of him back into his own mouth. With a sigh, Youngjo melted into him, his body heavy and loose with satisfaction.

The Alpha pulled back and they gazed at each other. Youngjo’s cheeks were flushed pink. His eyes seemed too large and exposed without the shield of tinted glass, and Geonhak couldn’t help but fall into them. 

Geonhak’s core glowed with the new love flowing into him, it swirled and soothed within him before he gazed back at Youngjo seeing the Alpha read his expression easily. 

“Geonhak, you’re mine.” 

The Neko chuckled playfully back and nodded, shuffling closer to the Alpha’s strong chest and resting his head against it; hearing the tune of Youngjo’s heartbeat. 

“You’re mine, Youngjo.” 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Thank you guys for following this story!! Please check out the rest of this series! 

It's all 4th generation groups and there will be many more stories added to this series with different groups and pairings. You’ll see some familiar characters popping up in all the other stories!! 

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND SEE YOU ALL IN THE OTHER STORIES FROM THIS SERIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos 🥺💙💙💙


End file.
